Historia de una Isla
by Yanki Girl
Summary: El pequeño Trunks ha dibujado una isla que no existe una mañana desaparece sin dejar rastro y al parecer se encuentra en la isla que tanto se empeño en dibujar. Vegeta va en su busqueda adentrandose en un mundo desconocido en donde todo puede ocurrir
1. Obsesión

**Historia de una Isla**

**Capitulo 1- Obsesión**

El viento soplaba fuertemente, su silbido rompía la quietud de la fresca madrugada, Trunks ya estaba despierto; no podía conciliar el sueño, asomado en la ventana miraba las hojas ser arrancadas de los árboles, la abuela lo llamaba "otoño" no era la primera vez que lo veía; pero no recordaba cuando exactamente lo vio por primera vez.

Recargó su pequeño rostro en el cristal de la ventana, su padre estaba lejos, fue precisamente su ki elevándose a magnitudes inimaginables lo que le despertó, no estaba en casa, si no afuera, a mucha distancia, aunque no podía precisar exactamente cuanto, aun no comprendía del todo bien los kilómetros y las millas, solo sabía que estaba lejos de él y su madre, como casi siempre lo estaba, o al menos desde que tenía memoria.

El viento continuaba soplando ferozmente y aun seguía oscuro, Trunks dio un fuerte suspiro, abrazó a su oso de felpa y se recostó en la cama. Pensó en su padre, aquel hombre era un desconocido, a veces le daba la impresión de que no lo quería, que era un estorbo para él.

Sus amigos siempre hablaban sobre sus padres, a veces los veía ir por ellos a la escuela y los abrazaban, esos niños siempre tenían algo que decir, mas él no, cuando todos hablaban de lo geniales que eran sus padres, Trunks simplemente se quedaba en silencio escuchando todo lo que decían ¿Qué podría decir? A penas conocía a su padre, no entendía porque su madre se ponía triste por su causa y porque lo amabaContinuamente se preguntaba que le había hecho, si le había molestado de alguna forma para ganarse su desagrado, la forma en que le ignoraba…"es un príncipe, por eso es así"… entonces ¿los príncipes no querían a sus hijos?

Recordó su sueño, desde hacia días soñaba con el mismo sujeto, un hombre vestido de blanco que le insistía para que se fuera con él, le prometía una vida mejor en un lugar mejor, donde nunca sufriría, donde todo estaría bien; pero no podía irse dejando a su madre, él tenía que estar a su lado; pero esa persona incluso le había amenazado, debía irse con él, lo quisiera o no, la vida de su madre y sus abuelos dependían de ello.

Su abuelo le explicó que los sueños no eran reales aunque así parecieran, que solo se quedaban como recuerdos tras despertar, y ese hombre seguramente era parte de lo que su abuelito llamo "imaginación" aunque aun no estaba muy seguro de que significaba.

El ki de su madre se incremento ligeramente y se dirigía a su habitación, le encantaba tener a su madre a su lado, se sentía protegido y tranquilo. Comenzaba a amanecer, la puerta de su habitación se deslizó abriéndole el paso a Bulma, sin duda era la mujer más bella e inteligente del universo.

Ella le saludó con una gran sonrisa y con un cálido abrazó como siempre solía hacerlo, todos los días estaba ahí para despertarlo, sin importar nada, aun si estaba cansada, triste o preocupada, ella siempre estaba ahí, preguntándole si había pasado la noche bien.

-¿Recuerdas que vamos a hacer hoy?

-Si, respondió emocionado- vamos con Gohan- accidentalmente, Trunks, movió la almohada dejando ver todos los dibujos que había escondido debajo de ella con la esperanza de que su madre nunca los encontrara; pero todo fue inútil, movida por la curiosidad, Bulma tomó los dibujos con cuidado viéndolos con detalle uno a uno, todos eran sobre lo mismo, esa isla que desde hacia semanas su hijo venia dibujando con tanto afán: un circulo café con 12 rectángulos verdes dentro a los que Trunks llamó pinos, esa era la isla.

El niño intuía que esos dibujos exasperaban a su madre, y aunque hizo el firme propósito de no volver a hacerlos, sin darse cuenta dibujaba de nuevo, esa isla que sin saber como se metía en su cabeza y no podía sacarla de ahí no importaba cuanto lo intentara. Bulma no podía entender porque la dibujaba una y otra vez, en la escuela nunca se había visto ninguna isla, ni en los dibujos animados ni en los cuentos las islas figuraban. Decían que el niño tuvo que verla en alguna otra parte, inclusive preguntó a sus padres; pero ninguno le mencionó o mostró alguna isla al pequeño Trunks, sus opciones comenzaban a agotarse; Vegeta hablaba con él contadas veces y seguramente una isla no era participe en su conversación, solo le quedaba preguntarle a Milk, en ocasiones dejaba que Trunks pasara todo un día en casa de los Son al lado de Gohan y Goten, eran los únicos sobre la tierra que podían seguir su ritmo de juego sin salir lastimados, además el niño sentía una profunda admiración por el primogénito de Gokú, incluso alguna vez preguntó a su madre si podía tener un hermano como él.

Era esa la razón por la que Bulma llevaba a Trunks ese día a la montaña Paoz, a resolver esa duda que tanto le inquietaba, el origen de la obsesión de su niño por la misteriosa isla.

-¿Cuándo los hiciste?- pregunto con mesura tratando de no hacerlo sentir culpable

-Ayer…en la noche…si te molestan ya no los vuelvo a hacer

-No es eso, mi cielo- dijo con una gran sonrisa- es que es extraño que dibujes esa isla cuando tú siempre dibujas de todo…mejor vamos a desayunar y luego te cambias de ropa para ir a casa de Gohan

-Ya vamos a ir con él- pregunto el pequeño entusiasmado, desde el día en que su madre le dijo que irían a casa de Gohan no pudo dejar de pensar en eso, ya quería estar ahí. En parte envidiaba a Goten ¿Por qué ese niño podía tener un hermano como Gohan?-vamos, ya- rogó el pequeño

-Ahora no, Trunks, tengo que ver unos planos de un nuevo invento que presentare a unas personas de la empresa

-¿Cuánto más?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, molesto por no poder estar ahí desde ese momento como él quería, se dio cuenta de que su madre lo miraba con una alegría melancólica; no tenía idea de que su expresión era casi idéntica a la de ese hombre que le era un completo extraño.

-unas horas más

-¿Por qué me miras así¿Estas triste, mami?

-no, es solo que…me recordaste a alguien

-¿A quién?- pregunto con curiosidad

-A tu padre- Trunks se aferró a ella como si en cualquier momento fuera a perderla

-¿Lo quieres?

-Si, porque… es tu padre

-Pero él no me quiere- esgrimo con seriedad mientras cubría sus ojos de la brillante luz de la mañana. La heredera de la corporación capsula acarició su rostro ¿Cómo un niño de 4 años podía llegar a esas conclusiones?

-Ya te he dicho que es no es porque no te quiera, él así fue educado, es un…

-Si se, es un príncipe-añadió acostumbrado a esa excusa tan sobre usada. Su madre le abrazó con ternura, que más hubiera querido que su hijo no sufriera por su padre, que llevara la vida que otros niños de su edad llevaban; pero eso era imposible.

Espero a su madre en la cocina, sobre la mesa tenia varias hojas aun en blanco y otras que ya tenían a la isla plasmada en ellas. Algo dentro de sí le exigía continuar con sus dibujos, ya vería donde los escondería después para que su madre no se preocupara.

Se quedó tan abstraído en su tarea que no se percató de la presencia de su padre, al alzar la vista él ya estaba ahí bebiendo un vaso de jugo, a sus ojos le parecía un gigante enigmático, quien no le prestaba el más mínimo interés y esa vez no era la excepción; tomo su lápiz de color azul y coloreo las agua que rodeaban su isla con 12 rectángulos verdes; se quedó al pendiente de su ki para saber si aun seguía ahí sentado y en efecto así era, continuaba bebiendo su jugo sin prestarle atención

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- pregunto con hastió en su voz, no soportaba que le miraran de esa forma escrutiñadora, el niño dejo de hacerlo de inmediato, sin entender exactamente cual era la razón de que le reprendieran.

-…Papá- le llamó el niño, mas él no contesto, fue como si ni siquiera le hubiera escuchado- tú…tú- él miro al pequeño con severidad

-Si vas a decir algo, dilo de una buena vez, no tengo porque perder mi tiempo- Trunks reunió todo su valor, apretó sus pequeños puños

-¿No me quieres, papá?- se escuchaba el trinar de las aves, el viento que aun continuaba soplando con ferocidad -¿Te molesto?

-¿Tu madre te dijo que me preguntaras?

-No

-Entonces deja de preguntar esas tonterías- contesto malhumorado por escuchar tales sentimentalismos sin sentido- no vuelvas a preguntarme esas estupideces, Trunks- y se levanto

-no lo vuelvo a hacer- respondió como siempre que hacia algo malo o inapropiado. Le vio marcharse sin decir más. Trunks rayaba la hoja con más fuerza, como si ella tuviera la culpa de que su padre no lo tomara en cuenta.

-------------------------------------

-Mu, hace la vaca- señalo Trunks a la vaca del juguete que dejaba escuchar los ruidos de los animales

-¿Hay una vaca de veldad dentro?- pregunto el pequeño Goten mirando con curiosidad al juguete, tratando de pensar como una vaca podía entrar ahí…debía ser una extremadamente pequeña.

-No hay vacas, ahí dentro, no pueden entrar- dijo exasperado llevándose una mano a la cabeza, era la tercera vez que insistía en que las vacas no podían entrar ahí- ¿Por qué te es difícil de entender?- Goten rió divertido ante la consternación de Trunks, apretaba la vaca una y otra vez dejando salir su mugido

-…No le exijas tanto, Trunks- intervino Gohan sentándose en el suelo junto a ambos pequeños- tan solo tiene 2 años

-¿Una isla?- dijo Milk extrañada ante la pregunta de Bulma sobre si su hijo había visto algo sobre una isla mientras se quedaba ahí

-Si, ha estado dibujando esa isla una y otra vez, tiene cerca de 20 dibujos de lo mismo

-Pues cuando esta aquí se la pasa jugando con Goten y Gohan, estoy pendiente de lo que ven en la televisión y créeme que nunca han visto una isla como la que me describes- la heredera Brief, miró a su hijo divertirse con los hermanos Son, solo con ellos los veía tan feliz- Tal vez lo vio con tus padres ¿no crees?

-No- objetó con seguridad- ya les he preguntado; pero nunca le han mostrado una isla, además todo es muy raro, el nunca se obsesiona a tal grado con nada- escucho su risa desde la habitación de los hermanos, un sonido que le alegraba el alma, haciéndole olvidar todas sus preocupaciones

-Ya sabes como son los niños, de la nada se obsesionan con algo, los monstruos, los robots… nunca sabes con que te van a salir- le dio un sorbo a su taza con té-…Gohan estuvo encaprichado un tiempo con un tonto dragón que venía buscarlo…- pero Trunks no era así, conocía bien a su hijo, nunca antes había ocurrido tal fijación por algo que, al parecer, nunca había visto.

Llegó a la casa con su pequeño en brazos, dormido, rendido por los juegos y las explicaciones a un niño de 2 años que apenas alcanzaba a entender de que le estaba hablando, cansado de pensar en su padre y de todas sus dudas sobre él.

Bulma lo recostó en su cama, le cambio la ropa por su pijama azul con el logo de la corporación, a su lado le puso a su fiel compañero para dormir, un oso de felpa gris. Lo contemplo por unos instantes antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara, parecía ayer cuando era un recién nacido, justo cuando iba a apagarla vio sobresaliendo bajo el colchón de la cama varias hojas pintadas de azul, las tomó con sumo cuidado, eran cerca de 10 con el mismo dibujo que comenzaba a hartarla: la isla.

-No puedo- Balbuceó el pequeño, seguramente soñaba- no quiero- dobló los dibujos, le dio un beso en la frente

-…mamá- tenía los ojos bien abiertos, un sudor que recorría toda su frente- te quiero- y volvió a dormir

-Te amo, Trunks- acaricio su cabello lavanda, tal vez lo que su hijo soñaba tendría que ver con su padre, sabía muy bien toda la ambivalencia que el niño sentía hacia él, su intriga por el hecho de que él actuara como si no le interesada; pero era demasiado joven para entender que su padre era un hombre orgulloso, que no podía reflejar sus sentimientos como cualquier otra persona lo haría, él los ocultaba bien, él podía amar a alguien, aunque pareciera que no le interesaba en lo absoluto. No podía explicarle que aunado a todo eso, su padre apenas salía de un circulo de depresión del que por mucho tiempo no quiso liberarse, no podía hacerle comprender la entramada relación que ella mantenía con el príncipe de los saiyajin que, lo quisiera o no, afectaba en la relación del príncipe con su primogénito, un niño al que nunca deseo.

------------------------------------

-Bulma- le llamó su padre al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a ella en el mueble más grande de la sala- ¿estas ocupada?

-Solo veo las noticias- contestó dejando la televisión en silencio- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Ya tienes todo listo para mañana?- ella asintió

-Esta listo desde hace varias semanas, hoy fui a ver como iba el prototipo de la nave en la corporación, todo esta marchando según nuestro itinerario- contestó con orgullo

-Me alegro por eso- el científico tomo un cigarro de su cajetilla- ¿Y mi nieto?- lo encendió sin perder más tiempo, necesitaba su dosis de nicotina.

-Ya esta dormido

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló el señor Brief al televisor, Bulma de inmediato le regresó el volumen

"Un sismo de 6.1 grados Richter fue reportado en la región sur hace apenas 3 horas, siendo este el cuarto que se registra en este día, sumándose de esta manera a la cadena de terremotos que azotan la región del sur; incluso los volcanes del así llamado "anillo de fuego del sur" que estuvo inactivo por cientos de años, de nuevo han entrado en actividad"

-Vaya- exclamo el viejo mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro- la situación es mala en el sur, tal parece que puede haber un desastre

-mmm…no lo creo- dijo Bulma- ha de ser una actividad esporádica de los volcanes y de las placas tectónicas de la tierra, todo será como antes en unos días

-Espero que así sea, hija.

Descansaban tras hacer el amor, el príncipe dormía profundamente, desde hacia tiempo que no sentía a Vegeta tan apasionado, casi como un salvaje, como en aquellas primeras veces. Ella lo amaba, a pesar de que llevaban varios años con su relación y que ya tenían un hijo, no podía comprender en que momento la atracción física y el placer que sentía a su lado evoluciono hacia amor, hacia la necesidad de tenerlo, de protegerlo e inclusive tratar de demostrarle que el también tenía esa capacidad de amar que muchas veces él negaba rotundamente.

La vida es irónica, el orgulloso y egoísta príncipe le había dado lo más hermoso que tenía en la vida, su hijo Trunks. El niño se parecía tanto a él, aun no lucia como un saiyajin se suponía debía lucir, su semblante, su forma de mirar, ese empeño por no rendirse al querer alcanzar una meta, como cuando apenas comenzaba a caminar, eso lo había heredaro de su padre.

Las nubes grisáceas en el cielo nocturno tomaban bordes dorados y el lucero del alba comenzaba a desaparecer, pronto amanecería y no quería levantarse, quería estar al lado de ese hombre, aun si eso significaba no asistir a la presentación de su nuevo proyecto.

Vegeta dormiría profundamente un largo rato, Bulma se levantó, tenía que ver a Trunks; era una necesidad que apareció de la inesperadamente, con pasos sigilosos camino hasta la habitación de su pequeño; pero a cada paso su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, sentía como se estrujaba al grado de que era doloroso y una angustia invadía todo su ser; tan solo obedeció a su instinto, algo andaba mal, sus sigilosos pasos se transformaron hacia una enardecida carrera hasta la habitación del niño, abrió la puerta con rapidez

-Trunks- pero él ya no estaba ahí-¡Trunks!-lo buscó por toda la habitación, bajo la cama, se asomó a la ventana- ¡Trunks!- gritó con desesperación, con el alma en un hilo a punto de enloquecer y perderse en la impaciencia, gritó su nombre una y otra vez llamándole por toda la corporación.

Sus padres, sobresaltados por los gritos alterados de Bulma, salieron al pasillo preguntando que sucedía

-Trunks…no esta….no esta- murmuró entre el llanto y el nerviosismo- los señores Brief trataron de calmarla, en parte no lo creían, se trataba de un niño pequeño que estaba en la edad en la cual gustaba de esconderse, incluso ella lo hizo a su edad; pero aquella plausible explicación no fue suficiente, tenía ese fuerte presentimiento que le decía que su hijo no estaba mas en su hogar y que incluso estaba en peligro. Repentinamente pensó en Vegeta…el podría detectar su ki, estaba segura que le sería fácil buscar la presencia de su hijo.

-Vegeta- le vio de pie en el balcón, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte- …Vegeta- le llamó con lo que le restaba de su quebrantada voz, temblando como si fuera a deshacerse en miles de pedazos. Él no se inmutó al escuchar su nombre, continuo con su gélido semblante- nuestro hijo…alguien…alguien- y no pudo continuar cayó de rodillas derrotada por el sufrimiento, rompió en llanto sin que él hiciera algo para consolarla.

-No encuentro el ki del niño- aquella respuesta en un tono tan sombrío terminó por hundir a la mujer en una brutal angustia. Tomó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para levantarse, furiosa, se enfrentó al padre de su hijo

-¿Cómo que no lo encuentras!- gritó enloquecida de rabia- ¡tú mismo has dicho que tiene un ki muy fuerte, tienes que encontrarlo!- él le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta- así de poco te importa tu hijo- dijo con desilusión- pero es tuyo, Vegeta, ese niño es parte de ti…te pertenece- apeló a su desmesurado orgullo, a la vergüenza que en teoría debía sentir si un humano común le arrebatara a su hijo, sin importar que estuviera cerca de su habitación.- Un humano se ha burlado de ti al llevarse a tu hijo- se detuvo a escuchar sus palabras, bien sabía que todo lo que su mujer había dicho era en parte por la desesperación de no saber que más podría hacer para encontrar a su pequeño, sin rebatir lo que ella dijo, se fue de ahí- ¡Vegeta!- gritó pero no hizo caso.

Pasaba ya el medio día, se dio aviso a la policía de la Capital del Oeste, y se buscó al niño no solo en la corporación capsula, si no también por toda la ciudad, nadie daba razón de su paradero; incluso su inconsolable madre había dado una conferencia de prensa rogando a aquel que lo tuviese que lo regresara, no importaba la cantidad de dinero que pidiese se le sería proporcionado sin mayor adversidad, más nadie llamó para pedir un rescate.

Desde hacia horas que no sabía nada de Vegeta, desconsolada, Bulma se encerró en su habitación esperando junto al teléfono cualquier noticia que tuvieran que darle sobre su hijo. Toda la capital del Oeste estaba conmocionada por la desaparición de quien, en un futuro lejano, heredaría la corporación capsula, tratando de encontrar al infame que pudo llevárselo consigo.

El viejo Brief, desolado por lo que ahora se presumía era un "secuestro" se sentó en su laboratorio a analizar cada cuadro de las cámaras de seguridad, no importaba si la policía ya trabajaba en eso, no había nada mejor que hacerlo él mismo. A pesar de que veía cada cuadro de las filmaciones con cuidado no hallaba nada relevante, era como si su nieto simplemente se hubiese esfumado inesperadamente. Fatigado por tan demandante tarea se levanto de su sillón y encendió el pequeño televisor, por si acaso los medios de comunicación tenían noticias de Trunks aun antes que ellos. Tan solo se hablaba de la noticia sin descanso, era una bomba mediática, una de esas noticias que simplemente no podían dejar de cubrirse por los niveles de audiencia que causaban, todo canal de televisión hablaba sobre la extraña desaparición de Trunks Brief, el científico le cambiaba al canal una y otra vez esperando encontrar alguna noticia nueva

"Los científicos no dan una explicación certera para la súbita aparición de esta isla, se encuentra aproximadamente a 200 Km del complejo de las islas del Sur, por satélite se ha calculado que mide aproximadamente 48 kilómetros de largo, entre 12 y 24 kilómetros de ancho y un área de alrededor 572 kilómetros cuadrados" y en aquel momento pusieron su imagen en televisión "Desde su aparición cientos de animales marinos han aparecido muertos en las costas de las islas circunvecinas, no hay explicación científica para todos estos sucesos" grabó de inmediato la imagen, su hija tenía que verla.

Vegeta había regresado, entró a su cuarto por el balcón como si la vida continuara de lo más normal, se recostó en la cama sin inmutarse por el inconsolable estado de animo de la madre de su hijo, quien sentía que su mundo colapsó por completo, su desesperación ya iba más allá de lo que podía soportar, ansiaba saber sobre su hijo, si estaba bien, si estaba asustado, si la persona quien se lo llevó quería hacerle tanto daño como para matarlo, Trunks apenas y sabia defenderse ¿De que le servía ser hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin si apenas sabía pelear? Odiaba a Vegeta ¿Qué le costaba entrenar a su hijo? Era darle un poco de tiempo cuando tan solo pensaba en la humillación que sufrió por un "soldado de clase baja" ¡maldito¡Un infeliz maldito! Tenía tantas ganas de reclamarle e incluso de golpearlo aunque sabía muy bien que sus golpes no le dañaban en lo absoluto.

El príncipe trataba de pensar, no lo decía, pero salió a buscar a su hijo, en todo ese tiempo había recorrido la tierra entera tratando de localizar su ki, mas todo esfuerzo fue inútil, tal pareciera que el niño se hubiera, literalmente, desvanecido, la otra posibilidad para la desaparición de su ki…era…no, no se atrevía a pensar en ello, su hijo no pudo sufrir tal destino.

-No te interesa tu hijo- le llamó Bulma al borde del llanto por el coraje de verlo tendido sobre la cama sin hacer ni decir nada- te da igual como este, no te importa para que lo secuestraron- él nada respondió para defenderse, no tenía porque dar cuentas de sus actos a nadie, le dio la espalda y trató de ignorarla, tan solo quería pensar quien podría haberse llevado a su hijo sin que él se percatara, quien fuese lo pagaría caro, con su vida si era preciso, tal burla no podía ser perdonada tan fácilmente –Vegeta, al menos mírame cuando te hablo…nunca pensé que así de poco te interesara Trunks…

-Calla ya- le instó

-¡Al menos pudiste enseñarle alguna técnica de pelea! Muchas veces te pidió que lo dejaras entrenar junto a ti y te negaste…si le pasa algo…- enmudeció de inmediato, la sola idea de pensar que su hijo sufriera la enloquecía de amargura.

-¡Bulma!...Hija, abre por favor…es urgente- le llamó su eufórico padre, Vegeta alzó una ceja, tal vez se trataba de algo que tuviera que ver con su hijo, tenía que enterarse también, se levanto de inmediato

-¿Qué pasa papá?...es Trunks…

-Algo parecido… ven conmigo- le vio irse con su padre, sin importar su orgullo decidió seguirlos hasta el laboratorio del viejo científico, si algo le había sucedido a su hijo tenía que saberlo. Al llegar les vio viendo una imagen estática en la televisión, una isla con 12 altos pinos en su entrada, flanqueada por bardas de piedra, con cientos de rocas a su alrededor y un espectral aspecto que ni siquiera había visto en sus múltiples misiones a través del universo, rodeada por un mar azul oscuro y un cielo grisáceo, la misma isla parecía estar envuelta en nubes grises

-Es…es igual al dibujo de Trunks- murmuró la mujer- esto era lo que tenía obsesionado a mi hijo…no puede ser otra- Vegeta se acercó a la televisión a observar con detenimiento aquella imagen congelada

-... ¿que lugar es este?- pregunto el príncipe con ferocidad -¿Quién vive ahí?

-Aparentemente nadie- respondió el abuelo con nerviosismo, dejando la colilla de su cigarro en el cenicero- dicen que antes no existía, que emergió de la nada en el Sur y aparentemente causa la muerte de los animales que andan cerca- ambos padres miraron al anciano exigiendo implícitamente que se explicara mejor- encontraron peces y demás fauna marina en las costas de islas cercanas a esta…tal vez sea algún tipo de magnetismo que provoca la muerte de los animales.

-Trunks… esta ahí- musitó Bulma con dificultad, sin saber de donde venía tal revelación -¿Dónde esta la isla¡Tengo que ir ahí a buscarlo!- gritó desesperada

-No…espera…hija, han enviado a varios reporteros a investigar y todos ellos mueren a pocos kilómetros antes de llegar

-¿Qué?

-Hija, lo que sea que esta alrededor de esa isla no solo mata a animales…al parecer también mata a seres humanos

-¡No me importa¡Yo tengo que buscar a Trunks, no puedo dejarlo ahí solo a merced de quien sabe quien!- inesperadamente, el príncipe sintió un ki impresionante, era casi tan grande e imponente como el de un súper saiyajin y ese ki…ese ki…era de su hijo ¿podría ser cierto?

-Trunks- pronuncio su nombre con la seguridad de que ese ki le pertenecía, era increíble que siendo tan pequeño alcanzara tales magnitudes, sin duda era su hijo, digno heredero de la sangre real de Vegeta; boquiabierto avanzó unos cuantos pasos, y tan inesperadamente como apareció esa arrolladora energía ceso. Bulma, con la mirada abatida y bañada en llanto, se interpuso en su camino, le miro a sus ojos azabaches con la el desasosiego que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo -¿Qué pasa con Trunks?... ¡Dímelo!

-Sentí su ki- contesto con gravedad- esta hacia el sur

-Vegeta- él camino a la salida del laboratorio, no le diría que el ki de su hijo desapareció por completo, no quería atormentarla aun más de lo que estaba

-Iré por él

-Iré contigo…

-No, quédate aquí…yo volveré con tu hijo- salió de ahí, y ella no supo que decir, se derrumbo en los brazos de su padre, llorando como si fuera una niña; al menos su corazón estaba menos afligido, después de todo, su príncipe se preocupaba por su hijo.

-------------------------------------

Volando a gran velocidad llegó hasta las islas del sur, se quedo flotando a unos 20 Kilómetros de aquella que el viejo científico les mostró, la isla que su hijo dibujó con tanto afán, aquella con los pinos altos en la entrada, lúgubre y casi siniestra, el mismo mar se enfurecía al estar cerca de ella, las olas se rompían con furia en los cientos de rocas que la rodeaban, no se podía sentir ni el mas ínfimo ki a sus alrededores, ni siquiera las aves la sobrevolaban…¿Qué era esa isla? Su hijo estaba en ella y no se marcharía de ahí hasta encontrarlo.

Se quedo de pie en el muelle, sentía una presencia que envolvía toda la isla, como si fuera ella misma la dueña de aquel ki; pero aquello era simplemente imposible, un pedazo de tierra no podía emitir energía a tal grado. A su espalda se escuchaba el furioso chocar de las olas contra aquella isla, tal parecía que el mar quería desaparecerla pero tal tétrico no le amedrento, camino el estrecho camino hacia la entrada, toda la isla estaba rodeada por una barda a excepción de un parte en la entrada donde se levantaban dos columnas en las que hallaban fin la muralla que circundaba la isla, sobre ella dos estatuas en mármol de esqueletos sosteniendo sus guadañas. Vegeta continuo caminando, surcando con la mirada la superficie de la isla

-Le esperábamos su majestad- el príncipe volteo súbitamente hacia los pinos- Sabemos que busca aquí; pero no podrá encontrarlo.


	2. Isla Laguna

-Intente acercarme- dijo el joven con trémula voz- en verdad que lo intente; pero…pero fue como si una fuerza me impidiera el paso, aun cuando sabía que el ki de Trunks esta ahí, no pude seguir adelante- Gohan miró a Bulma desconcertado ella tan solo asintió en señal de que comprendía que él no podía hacer más.

-Vegeta esta ahí ahora, él dijo que rescataría a nuestro hijo, que lo traería de vuelta a casa…y así será

**Capitulo 2- Isla Laguna**

-¡Da la cara, cobarde!- gritó Vegeta furioso- ¿o es que te escondes porque sabes de lo que soy capaz?… ¡sal de una buena vez!

Vegeta buscaba con la mirada a aquel hombre que le llamaba y que le decía que a su hijo no podría llevárselo -¡Sal!- gritó irascible; pero no hubo respuesta, se quedo estático, atento, como en los viejos tiempos cuando no sabía por donde atacaría el enemigo y debía estar pendiente hasta del más mínimo movimiento a su alrededor. Lo único que podía escuchare era al encolerizado mar chocando contra las rocas, la fuerza del viento silbando, moviendo los pinos a su salvaje voluntad, mas no había ninguna respuesta. Gritó una vez más exigiendo su presencia, queriendo escuchar una vez más sus palabras.

Convencido que no habría más respuesta que los ruidos de la isla, avanzó hasta donde escuchó la voz, detrás de un pino, el más alto de todos. Caminó con cuidado sin hacer ruido, se asomó repentinamente; pero no había nadie ahí.

-Váyase, majestad…es lo mejor que puede hacer, deje aquí al niño- el príncipe volteo repentinamente, una gélida brisa le golpeó en el rostro, el cielo se hacía más gris, las nubes mismas parecían cubrir la isla entera, nadie estaba ahí.

-¡Sal de una vez, insecto!- y ante sus ojos, en la arena, se comenzaban a escribir unas letras "BIENVENIDO A LA ISLA" eran letras grandes, escritas con dificultad, a unos cuantos segundos de haber escrito la última "A" una violenta racha levanto la arena, cegando por unos instantes al príncipe de los saiyajins, al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontró con una flecha dibujada en la arena que apuntaba hacía el norte; trató de sentir un ki, el que fuera, hasta el más mínimo; tal parecía que nadie estaba cerca o que incluso nadie estaba ahí; pero aquello era sencillamente imposible.

Avanzó por un camino de arena blanca flanqueado por la densa vegetación, en dirección al norte, tratando de sentir el ki de su hijo, las nubes grises se hacían más oscuras, conforme daba un paso el cielo se hacia más oscuro, el aire se tornaba enrarecido, no veía más que ese camino blanco en el horizonte, interminable, cercado por la selva…tenía que volar, no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo en ese estúpido camino ni dejarse amedrentar por palabras que se escribían así mismas en la arena, después de todo fue el guerrero que estuvo en medio de cruentas batallas que harían temer hasta al ser más valiente, esto definitivamente no era nada.

Tras volar por 20 minutos se percató que abajo se hallaba la entrada de lo que parecía un pueblo, descendió a unos metros de un letrero en el que se leía "Bienvenido a Isla Laguna" escrito con pintura roja sobre madera vieja y frágil, que pronto se destruiría hasta con la suave brisa. Vegeta clavó su mirada en el horizonte, parado sobre aquel camino blanco arenoso, tratando de sentir el ki de su hijo; pero no pudo sentir más que esa presencia que envolvía a la isla entera. Trunks tenía que estar ahí, nadie podía quitárselo de la mente, aunque no sentía su ki, el presentimiento era fuerte, tanto que le gritaba que tenía que seguir avanzando. Caminó con su fiera mirada observando todo a su alrededor, la sangre seca que se mezclaba con la arena blanca, la entrada de lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo que fue abandonado desde hacia mucho tiempo, no había ninguna presencia en él, ni la más mínima, recorría las desiertas calles y miraba los aparadores de las tiendas y las ventanas de las casas cubiertas de arena, se acercó a leer un anuncio pegado en uno de los postes de luz " Gran fiesta del aniversario de la fundación de isla Laguna, mayo 16 del 670" eran 100 años de diferencia…¿Cómo es que nadie sabía nada de esa isla? Había autos de modelos bastante antiguos aparcados en las aceras, la isla había sido abandonada antes de la invención de las capsulas. Continuó explorando detenidamente, caminaba mirando hacia todas partes buscando cualquier indicio de que su hijo estuviera ahí, súbitamente escuchó como sus pasos pesados y secos se mezclaban con algún liquido, volteo hacia el suelo… aquello era sangre… un pequeño riachuelo de sangre en el medio de la calle fluía sin detenerse y al parecer se originaba desde el norte. El príncipe no pudo evitar preguntarse de quien era esa sangre ¿acaso…? No, su hijo no podía morir así, su sangre no caería en el medio del asfalto de una isla abandonada. Siguió el trayecto de ese pequeño río que tal parecía emergió de la nada, el olor era más penetrante a cada paso y aquello lo desesperaba, olía de la misma forma que cuando hirieron de muerte a su hijo de un futuro alterno; pero aquello era sencillamente inverosímil. Se detuvo, en medio del riachuelo divisó un juguete conocido, un oso de felpa café destripado, él que su hijo solía tener a su lado cuando dormía, varias veces lo había visto a su lado en la cama, cuando él se paraba en la habitación de su hijo mientras todos dormían tan solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, mirándolo en silencio, en parte incrédulo por el simple hecho de que ese niño estuviera ahí.

Nervioso, tratando de controlar ese temblor que invadió su ser con tan solo imaginarse que esa sangre pertenecía a su primogénito, tomó el oso con su mano derecha y lo observó detenidamente…si, ese era el mismo juguete de su heredero, a pesar de que inconscientemente buscó toda diferencia posible; pero no halló ninguna, estaba idéntico, los ojos negros de aquel oso parecían mirarle ¿Qué significaba eso? El Corazón le latía más rápido que nunca; pero muy en el fondo sabía que el niño no estaba muerto ni herido, que esa sangre no le pertenecía, que tal vez se trataba de una jugarreta realizada con el fin de convencerlo que su hijo estaba muerto. Le dio de nuevo un vistazo al oso manchado de sangre, sin evitarlo temía por lo peor… ¿Por qué pasar por esto? Un saiyajin no tenía porque prestarse a sentimientos tan inútiles; si el niño estaba muerto significaba que su herencia terrícola había predominado y no era un digno heredero de la raza saiyajin, valía menos que nada…pero, era su hijo; no podía evitar ese estúpido nerviosismo, esas ideas que llenaban su cabeza con imágenes del pequeño desangrándose hasta la muerte…no lo podía evitar, después de todo era su hijo.

Repentinamente un repiqueteo lo desconcentró de tan funestas imágenes que se formaban en su cabeza; tan agudo que sonaba insistentemente hasta el punto de llegar a ser insoportable, al parecer venía hacia el este, por la calle Mero. El príncipe no dudo ni un segundo en ir al encuentro de tan desagradable sonido, atentó a cualquier eventualidad caminó con celeridad hasta que dio con un arcaico teléfono en una gasolinera, era negro pegado a la pared de madera, Vegeta permitió que sonara un par de veces más, hasta que por fin atendió a tan insistente llamado

-Vete, si no quieres perder todo lo que tienes- la voz- si quieres sobrevivir, deja aquí al niño y lárgate cuando antes- era idéntica a la que escuchó a la entrada de la isla- aun estas a tiempo, majestad- Vegeta dio una rápida ojeada a su alrededor, nadie estaba ahí

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes, insecto?- gruño furioso- ¡Mejor da la cara imbécil, solo sabes esconderte como el cobarde que eres!- le había colgado, al gran príncipe saiyajin, le dejaron con la palabra en la boca. Con un apretón de su mano hizo añicos el auricular -¡Muéstrate ante mi, pídeme de frente que deje de buscar al niño!- le retó-…claro que no lo haces, me tienes miedo…no hay otra explicación- sonrió victorioso, al parecer hasta en esa isla que apareció de la nada sabían respetarle.

Poco a poco, una inmensa presencia comenzó a materializarse justo detrás suyo, una presencia que infundía temor y reflejaba un gran odio acarreado desde mucho tiempo atrás

-Me buscabas- cualquier otro hubiese sucumbido de sentir tan magnánima presencia, de entender que en parte se debía al resentimiento y al dolor y que, sobretodo, era capaz de asesinarle en cuestión de segundos si así era su voluntad- aquí estoy- pero no Vegeta, para él no significaba nada.

-Si- susurró mientras volteaba- eres tú el de la isla ¿no es así?- vio a un humano común y corriente, apenas más alto que él, de tez morena, cabello castaño y sus vivaces ojos negros que desprendían el más puro desprecio hacia la raza humana, vestido de pantalón azul oscuro, un chaleco del mismo color y una camisa amarillenta

-En efecto…majestad, soy el mismo

-Dime donde esta mi hijo de una buena vez- el hombre sonrió maliciosamente, sus ojos negros brillaron aun más con perversidad

-No te lo diré nunca- y rió estrepitosamente sin importarle la furia creciente de Vegeta, reía a carcajadas mirando su expresión iracunda a punto de atacarle

-¡Maldito, te ensañare a respetarme!- no lo pensó dos veces, emprendió un frenético vuelo contra aquel irritante sujeto, estaba listo para destruirlo con un solo golpe y quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro; pero cual fue sorpresa al verse paralizado por un aire frio que apareció cuando aquel humano levantó la mano derecha.

-Te dije, majestad…nunca sabrás donde esta tu hijo- ¿Cómo un simple terrícola tenía tanto poder a tal grado de paralizarlo? No podía mover ningún musculo aun cuando se esforzaba.

Detrás de aquel hombre vio surgir un ser pequeño del tamaño de un niño, cubierto por harapos, sosteniendo una pequeña caja de color negro y dándole vueltas a una manivela que salía de aquella caja. Intrigado por aquel individuo no le perdió la pista, se movía lentamente hacia él sin que pudiera hacer nada para frenar su camino.

-Vete, Vegeta…lárgate, deja al niño aquí…no tienes porque estar en esta isla- a lo lejos escuchaba a un mar embravecido y el silbido de la furiosa brisa, su campo de visión comenzaba hacerse estrecho, cada vez más estrecho…todo era negro.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Él mato a cientos de niños, incluso aniquilo familias que pedían piedad por sus hijos; pero no le interesó, en realidad lo disfrutó. Su irónico castigo consistía en matarle su orgullo con un su propio hijo, uno al que no podría dañar, del que inevitablemente se preocuparía, él que, al igual que su madre, haría surgir sentimientos que no sabía que tenía y de saberlo hubiese buscado la manera más eficaz para deshacerse de ellos.

Fue uno de los tantos pensamientos que tuvo la noche en que se enteró que Bulma estaba embarazada. Su mente divagaba entre reproches ¿Cómo pudo haber permitido semejante cosa como un hibrido? Un hibrido con una terrícola…estaba al mismo nivel que Kakarotto, no cabía duda de ello.

Resolvió no acercársele, entrenaba todo el día para olvidarse de ella y concentrase en su meta: convertirse en un súper saiyajin y superar de una vez por todas a ese idiota guerrero de clase baja que denigraba a su raza. Aun cuando trataba de estar alejado de esa mujer, la veía pasar por la casa de vez en cuando, su estado todavía no era evidente; pero desprendía un maldito olor que lo hacía arder en deseo, hasta que varios días después no pudo resistir más.

Sus encuentros eran cada noche, aun cuando no se dirigían la palabra en el día, ni tampoco en la oscuridad de la habitación, todo eso estaba de más, el placer no necesitaba de frases, le basta con escuchar su nombre dicho entre gemidos mientras sentía las uñas de esa fiera mujer clavarse en su espalda. Llegó a olvidar que esa vulgar terrícola llevaba a su hijo en su vientre; hasta una noche en que ella dormía profundamente a su lado, mientras que él no podía conciliar el sueño, notó que su abdomen se hacia más abultado, ya no podía ignorar el hecho de que esa mujer le daría un hijo, el ki de esa crio se igualaba al de su madre e inclusive lo sobrepasaba ligeramente, sería cuestión de días para que lo rebasara por completo… ¿Por qué no matarlos? La existencia de ese hijo lo ponía al mismo nivel que ese inútil de Kakarotto…formaría una familia como él y después ¿Qué? ¿Llevaría la ordinaria vida de un corriente terrícola? ¿Poco a poco se volvía igual que el nefasto guerrero de clase baja? Si la mataba a ella, la criatura moriría en segundos, se desharía de ambos para siempre, no eran más que un estorbo a sus propósitos, ataduras a un planeta inferior, estaba decidido…ese era el momento ideal, mas justo cuando tenía su mano con una pequeña esfera de energía sobre el pecho de su mujer sintió el ki del pequeño incrementarse ligeramente… no pudo hacerlo y lo odio por eso, por convertirlo en ese patético ser cuyos sentimientos gobernaban antes que su sentido común, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a ese niño que apenas comenzaba a vivir.

Tenía que irse lejos si quería avanzar y ser el guerrero más poderoso que el universo hubiese visto jamás.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, se hallaba tirado en medio de una calle, diferente a la que vio la última vez. Aturdido se puso de pie, tratando de reconocer algo en esa calle; pero nada le era familiar ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? ¿Acaso ese sujeto le dejo tirado en el pavimento?... ¡que humillante! Un humano lo derrotó, ahora tenía más razones para encontrarlo y destruirlo, tal ofensa no podría quedarse como si nada, un terrícola jamás podría derrotar a una raza por mucho superior como la saiyajin.

Un murmullo se dejo escuchar por toda la calle, invadía el más inhóspito rincón de la isla, comenzó quedito hasta subir a un tono moderada intensidad, era como si el pueblo estuviese lleno de vida aun cuando nadie lo habitaba. El murmullo cesó para ser sucedido segundos después por estruendosos pasos que marchaban al unisonó; el príncipe, sin verse amedrentado por tales tonterías, se guió por el sonido de la estrepitosa marcha; pero conforme seguía el ruido este se alejaba de él

-¿Qué pasa en este maldito pueblo?- Se preguntó impaciente.

Entró hacia un callejón en la calle Pargo siguiendo el sonido de la marcha, hasta que este cesó por completo. El príncipe se quedó estático esperando un cambio en ese exasperante ambiente, hasta que divisó hacia el final del callejón, siendo sobrevolado por pequeñas mariposas negras, el oso de felpa destripado y cubierto de sangre, el juguete que sin duda le pertenecía a Trunks. Se acercó con cautela a tomarlo, preguntándose como llegó hasta ahí, estaba seguro que lo soltó cuando quiso atacar al hombre del chaleco azul; lo tomó de inmediato y de nuevo retomó su camino hacia la salida de ese callejón

-Te pareces a ese niño- Vegeta volteó de inmediato, era un niña rubia de ojos grisáceos y mirada triste quien forzadamente esbozaba una sonrisa tratando de ser amigable con el extranjero- ¿eres su padre?


	3. Víctor, el hombre de blanco

-Joven Vegeta- le llamó el viejo Brief con seriedad- disculpe que interrumpa su cena- él le miro con frialdad, se limitó a continuar cenando sin dirigirle la palabra- vine a buscar algo de ropa, con la prisa de llevar a Bulma al hospital se nos olvido todo- de nuevo hizo caso omiso, sin ponerle atención le escuchaba- Felicidades, ya es usted padre…el niño es un poco pequeño; pero eso es normal, nació unas semanas antes de tiempo, Bulma esta muy bien…en dos días los tendremos en la casa, el pediatría solo quiere asegurarse que el niño no tendrá problemas, como precaución. Bueno eso es todo- dijo con un halo de decepción en su voz- cualquier cambio le avisare- Vegeta se quedo en la cocina, terminó su cena sin inmutarse por la noticia, tan solo sorprendido por la contrariedad del anciano ante su actitud ¿en verdad esperaba que algo así lo conmoviera? Ya era padre ¿y que con eso? No se sentía diferente, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo; pero, por más que lo evitó, no pudo quitarse del pensamiento a ese niño, por sus venas corría sangre saiyajin, mas eso no le quitaba el hecho de que fuera un hibrido mitad humano, la sangre real de Vegeta se había mezclado con sangre terrícola; era comprensible en el clase baja de Kakarotto; pero no en él, un príncipe de los saiyajins. No iba a darle importancia al asunto, lo que menos le interesaba era ese crio.

A dos días sintió un ki poderoso aproximándose a lo que se había convertido en su hogar. Lo reconoció de inmediato, era el mismo que Bulma albergó en su vientre, un ki que opacaba los otros tres que venían a su lado, tan grande que le hizo detenerse por un momento de sus entrenamientos solo para verificar que en efecto se trataba del mismo; pero a pesar de la impresión, a pesar de las dudas que minaron su cabeza sobre ese niño, no fue a conocerlo. Evitó todo encuentro con él o con su madre por dos días; aunque había conseguido su meta, no era momento para descansos, ese soldado de clase baja no lo iba a derrotar ni mucho menos esas chatarras.

En determinados momentos del día escuchaba su llanto por toda la casa, aquella noche había llorado más de la cuenta, al punto que ya no le pudo ser indiferente, se preguntaba que pasaba y que demonios hacia su madre para que el niño estuviera gritando de esa forma. Tras una hora el ki del pequeño comenzó a disminuir, al igual que el de su fatigada madre; pero él ya no podía conciliar el sueño, sin quererlo, no podía dejar de pensar en ese niño, la curiosidad lo consumía por completo. Se preguntaba sobre su apariencia; con tanto poder debía de ser igual a él o a su padre; sin duda, sería idéntico a su familia. Sin poderse dar motivos validos para no salir de su habitación e ir a conocer a ese niño, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de donde antemano sabía que se encontraba su primogénito.

Entró sin hacer ruido a la habitación del niño, encendió la luz y con cautela se acercó a la cuna; no dio crédito a lo que vio, aquel ki tan poderoso provenía de un niño tan frágil. El viejo no mentía el niño era pequeño; pero no solo eso, también estaba flaco, no recordaba exactamente si alguna vez vio a algún recién nacido saiyajin; pero estaba seguro que no debía de lucir así. Ese estado era porque fue prematuro y aquello era causa, sin duda, a que su madre terrestre no pudo sostener a ese crio tan demandante de energía dentro de su vientre; pero no fue eso lo que más le impresionó, si no su apariencia, el niño lucia como un terrícola, el escaso cabello que tenía era morado y su piel era tan blanca como la de ella. Estaba dormido; pero aun así estaba seguro que los ojos de ese crio eran azules como los de su madre. No pudo ni quiso evitar sentirse decepcionado, ese gran saiyajin lucía como un terrícola, un frágil y débil terrícola, hasta en eso Bulma se salió con la suya ¿Cuándo se había visto un saiyajin con tal apariencia?

Se disponía a irse cuando, repentinamente, sintió como el ki del niño se elevaba con celeridad. Vegeta se asomó a la cuna…se había despertado, tal como lo pensó sus ojos eran igual a los del color de su madre, la mirada del niño recorría su cuna de arriba abajo, hasta que se cruzó con la escrutiñadora mirada de su padre, le distinguió borroso, diferente a todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento, alguien quien no formaba parte de su mundo. El pequeño centro toda su atención en él y Vegeta, intrigado por la forma en la que el niño le miraba, hizo lo mismo. Su corazón iba deprisa, aun cuando intentaba calmarse y repetirse que nada de eso le afectaba, no podía controlarlo; sintió inclusive un vacio en la garganta al que no dio explicación al ver a ese niño moverse. No supo en que momento había llevado una de sus manos para tocar la del bebé, y este al sentir los dedos de su padre entre su pequeña palma cerró de inmediato su puño, con tal fuerza que Vegeta tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para liberarse. Se apoyó en uno de los barandales de la cuna y de nuevo le vio, en silencio, contando los 5 dedos en cada mano, observando la vitalidad de sus movimientos y la vida que emanaba de ese niño, una vida que ayudo a crear; se sentía distinto, muy adentro orgulloso por ese pequeño del que nunca contemplo su existencia; su hijo…si, se sentía diferente, consiente de que era padre; pero aun así ese niño tendría que demostrarle que era un digno hijo de la corona de Vegeta.

**Capitulo 3 ****Víctor, el hombre de blanco **

-¿Eres su padre?- El príncipe le miró desesperado, aun sosteniendo entre sus manos el oso de felpa que pertenecía a su hijo

-¿Conoces a Trunks?- le pregunto severamente, la niña asintió y dibujó en su rostro esa sonrisa melancólica que no podía evitar disimular- contéstame… ¿Lo conoces?

-Supongo que si- le respondió- es el niño nuevo, el de cabellos lilas y que se parece a usted- ¿niño nuevo? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Vegeta alzo una ceja y se acercó a la niña sin perder tiempo

-Llévame con él…tengo que sacarlo de aquí- le ordenó- pero antes dime ¿Quién se lo llevó?- notó que la pequeña comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, entrelazo los dedos de las manos mientras que con su mirada recelosa revisaba cada punto de la calle que tenía enfrente, como si esperara la aparición de alguien, inclusive había palidecido- se supone que no debo decir su nombre, esta prohibido

-¡Dime su nombre!- sudaba profusamente, desenlazo sus manos

-Víctor, el hombre de blanco, fue él quien lo trajo…siempre esta hacia allá, protegiéndolos- y apuntó su dedo hacia el este. Vegeta dirigió su mirada hacia esa dirección esperando sentir el ki de Trunks o al menos de otra persona, de ese tal Víctor al que acabaría a golpes por haber cometido la osadía de llevarse a su hijo. Fue mientras estaba concentrado en tal tarea que escuchó el inconfundible y agudo sonido del blandir de una espada o algún objeto similar chocar contra un cuerpo y en menos de un segundo un liquido viscoso le pringó la mejilla, de inmediato, Vegeta se lo retiró del rostro

-Sangre- dijo sin sorprenderse, ninguna de esas imágenes relacionadas con ese liquido vital que había visto por toda su vida le afectaban en lo absoluto…de la nada surgió ese nefasto ki- y al voltear vio al hombre del chaleco negro sosteniendo una espada por cuya hoja aun corría un fino hilo de sangre, cual fue su sorpresa al ver bajo la punta el esqueleto de un niño con el cráneo partido por la mitad, tirado a ras del suelo como si siempre hubiese estado ahí… ¿Acaso se trataba de la misma niña con quien había hablado segundos atrás? No, eso era imposible, los fantasmas no existían, eran productos de mentes ociosas

-Tú...- le miró con rabia, este era el momento perfecto para hacerle pagar a aquel nefasto humano su humillación; pero aquel tan solo esbozó esa sonrisita idiota que al príncipe tanto exasperaba, le provocaba matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, hacerle pedazos con suma crueldad

-Váyase, su alteza, no tiene ninguna razón por estar aquí- Vegeta se quedó estático analizando la inmensa presencia que emanaba de ese hombre, no solo era fuerte, su ki era muy distinto a lo que había sentido hasta ese momento.

-¿Ninguna razón? Tienes algo que me pertenece

-Si lo dice por su hijo, yo no lo tengo…lo único que quiero es que lo deje aquí y se vaya... ¿para que quiere al niño, su alteza? Si mal no estoy nunca lo ha querido, usted mismo ha considerado que esta de más en esta vida. Es mejor que lo deje aquí en esta isla y se marche para comenzar de nuevo.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- preguntó el príncipe furioso. . El hombre sacó la espada del cráneo, Vegeta claramente observó como al hacerlo, aquel esqueleto extendió aun más los dedos y los cerró; pero siendo esas manifestaciones imposibles, las atribuyó a su estado de extrema desesperación

-No es amenaza, es un hecho, yo hare hasta lo imposible para que no encuentre a su hijo, el niño se queda en esta isla para toda la eternidad…le guste o no

-¿Eres el tal Víctor?- preguntó el príncipe con rudeza, evitando dejarse llevar por la ira

-¿Víctor?...No, no me insulte, mi nombre no es importante, váyase antes de que…

-No me iré, insecto- una energía dorada le envolvió, una brisa caliente sacudió las ropas del hombre, quien impávido observaba la transformación del príncipe- Te hare pagar por la valentía que tienes al querer darme ordenes- sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos azules, este era el súper saiyajin, la energía que despedía de su cuerpo hacia sucumbir todo lo que se acercaba a su alrededor, las hojas de los arboles se deshacían a pedazos; pero ese imponente príncipe súper saiyajin no lograba intimidar al hombre que tenía enfrente, su sonrisa había desaparecido dejando tras un rostro serio y una mirada repleta por el odio que arrastraba desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Pensó que su sola presencia le amedrentaría, que le quitaría su sonrisita estúpida y quedaría una expresión llena de terror; pero no fue lo que vio, exasperado por la actitud de ese sujeto, Vegeta incrementó su ki aun más, destruyendo incluso parte de los establecimientos que flanqueaban el callejón

-Vete- pronunció aquel hombre, y Vegeta ya no pudo soportar la insolencia de ese sujeto, iba a darle un duro golpe en la cara cuando fue detenido por la hoja de la espada…No… ¡eso no podía ser! Un arma como esa no podía ganarle a un súper saiyajin. El hombre hizo un evidente sobre esfuerzo para empujar la espada y por lo tanto empujar al príncipe hacía el suelo. Vegeta le tomó de las muñecas en un intento por separarlo de la espada, estaba frío, tan frío como un muerto se suponía debía estar, sin reparar en ello continuó forcejeando con aquel hombre, hasta que harto de esa situación elevó aun más su ki…pequeños rayos de energía le rodearon, todo su ser le exigía acabar con tan impertinente humano.

El esqueleto de la niña comenzó a arrastrarse para sorpresa del príncipe, quien no dejo evidenciar ese hecho, tal parecía que huía de lo que se convertiría en tan cruenta batalla…de la nada, el esqueleto fue rodeado por sangre que brotaba de sus huesos más grandes mientras dejaba oír lastimeros quejidos de dolor

-Pequeña traidora- le había decapitado con un solo movimiento, en aquel instante la sangre retornó con rapidez a los huesos de donde parecía emanar, todo movimiento cesó ¿Quién era ese hombre? Con saña clavó la espada en el despanzurrado oso que el príncipe soltó sin darse cuenta y provocando aun más su coraje sonrió nuevamente- nunca lo encontraras- pero ya no estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus idioteces, se abalanzó raudo hacía él, el hombre tan solo extendió su espada y después todo se hizo borroso, un agudo grito de pánico corrió por toda la isla, el príncipe no supo en que momento cayó al suelo, a pesar de querer levantarse no pudo hacerlo, sus fuerzas se habían ido, sentía que sus piernas pesaban más que el material más pesado que hubiese conocido y sus brazos como si no existiesen, al menos no estaba inconsciente y podía ver bien. Tal parecía que la sabandija se había marchado, estaba seguro que lo que fuese que hiciera para detenerlo antes de atacarlo era producto de la magia y no de la fuerza o del poder mental; durante esos momentos no podía sentir que el ki de ese imbécil se incrementara ni siquiera ligeramente, y el hacer una técnica para inmovilizar a un guerrero tan poderoso como él debía exigirle una inmensa cantidad de energía.

Un Ki se elevó desde el este, como un destello se incremento y desapareció…ese…ese era el ki de Trunks. Las fuerzas le regresaron, se incorporó, dio un rápido vistazo al callejón, no estaba más el esqueleto de la niña ni tampoco el oso de su hijo, mucho menos estaba ese maldito humano.

Aun aturdido salió caminando despacio del callejón, trató en vano de sentir una vez más el ki del pequeño, algo le decía que estaba vivo; pero que no estaba del todo bien y aquello le exasperaba más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Emprendió su camino hacia el este, notó algo extraño a su alrededor, tal parecía que todo se hubiese transformado, el pueblo abandonado solo cubierto por el polvo y la arena ahora lucía mas tétrico, los cristales de las casas y los establecimientos estaban manchados con un material negro brillante, las calles lucían regueros de sangre seca, mientras caminaba escuchaba sonidos metálicos dentro de los edificios; pero no lograba sentir ningún ki dentro de ellos, probablemente eran ecos de aquellos que alguna vez habitaron ese pueblo en la isla.

Mientras avanzaba hacia el este, donde sintió el ki exorbitante de su hijo aparecer y desaparecer en fracciones de segundo, vio la figura de un hombre con un saco raido y un sombrero negro sentado en una de las aceras sosteniendo del brazo al oso de su primogénito.

-¡Oye…tú!-le gritó; pero ni siquiera le miro- ¿Quién te dio eso?- permaneció inmutable, a pesar del enfado de Vegeta por no obtener respuesta sostuvo al oso con mas fuerza –imbécil- le pateo en la pierna con saña. El sujeto lentamente levanto la vista- ¿Qué…- ni siquiera en sus cruentas batallas por el espacio vio algo así, bajo el sombrero se podía ver un rostro famélico, cubierto por carne descompuesta, apenas tenía los vestigios de lo que fuera su nariz y podía ver con claridad sus dientes amarillos manchados de negro. Vegeta dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aquel monstruoso ser se puso de pie, aun sostenía el oso del niño con su huesuda mano cubierta por carne putrefacta. Sus ojos negros se movían de un lado al otro sin cesar, gruñía amenazadoramente casi igual a una furiosa fiera salvaje. Dirigió su mirada furiosa al príncipe quien a pesar de todo no perdió la compostura, no se dejaría ganar por ese ser o lo que fuese, esa maldita isla no le vencería. Extendió los brazos y abrió las palmas de sus manos dejando salir una esfera de energía que extinguió a esa extraña aparición en cuestión de segundos, únicamente había dejado al juguete de su hijo, el cual Vegeta tomó del suelo, le miro detenidamente…debía estar cerca, por experiencia sabía que cuando estaba cerca de su objetivo siempre sería obstaculizado por algo o alguien.

Mientras contemplaba al inseparable compañero de juegos de su hijo tres rayos iluminaron simultáneamente el cielo, y unos instantes más tarde dejaron oír el violento trueno que les sucedía y parecían envolver al mundo entero.

El ki de su hijo se incrementó de nuevo y desapareció, estaba cada vez más cerca –Trunks- y retomó su camino con decisión, sosteniendo el oso de su hijo en su mano derecha.

A lo lejos divisó la figura de un joven hincado a las puertas de una iglesia blanca ¿Acaso ese era Víctor?

-Váyase, príncipe Vegeta- le ordenó una conocida y detestable voz

-Tú de nuevo…


	4. La plegaria que nunca debe ser dicha

**Capitulo 4- La plegaria que nunca debe ser dicha**

-Tú de nuevo- soltó el oso y poso sus ojos en él-…comienzas a cansarme- aquel nefasto hombre, quien se empeñaba en hacerle la búsqueda de su primogénito imposible, no le ponía atención, toda se la robaba el joven hincado a las puertas de la iglesia quien ni siquiera se había percatado de que se encontraba ahí mirándolo con su ojos llenos de odio y esa sonrisa casi diabólica, el príncipe ya no importaba más. Caminó en dirección a él sin que el joven se percatara ante un incrédulo Vegeta que no comprendía el comportamiento de aquel sujeto- En verdad pensé- dijo mientras se le acercaba- que no seguías por aquí; pero siempre te empeñas en volver- aquel joven no se inmutó, tocó las puertas de madera podrida y sucia, sus labios comenzaron a moverse dejando salir un cuchicheo apenas audible, una oración que tan solo él y su interlocutor comprendían.

Repentinamente, dejo de pronunciar la oración, clavó la mirada hacia las puertas a punto de convertirse en polvo; extendió una mano dirigida hacia él

-…Si no tuvieras su protección- pronunció el hombre con seriedad- no serias nada, siempre supe que no eras nada- Vegeta solo pudo ser un espectador incidental, sin entender quien era aquel que con tanto recelo se dirigía el otro que le atormentaba tanto y que ya no soportaba más. Una brisa chocó contra su cuerpo, una brisa gélida que comenzaba a acrecentarse, en segundos era un poderoso viento que parecía que nada ni nadie era capaz de frenar; el hombre rio a carcajadas mientras aquel viento abatía contra sí, su piel se hizo gris, sus ojos eran totalmente negros y su ropa se convirtió en jirones, un aura negra le envolvió, emitió un aterrador grito que cimbró en los oídos del príncipe, cerró los ojos por la brisa huracanada que se hacia caliente a cada momento y luego todo fue silencio, aquel exasperante sujeto se había desvanecido.

Por un minuto se quedo inmóvil sin entender del todo lo que acaba de presenciar; no era la primera vez que veía tal metamorfosis en alguien; pero si era la primera vez que lo veía en un humano.

El joven bajó su mano, el viento cesó, Vegeta le vio aferrarse a si mismo como si fuera su único sostén en el mundo, cayó al piso aun abrazándose con fuerza, aun mirando hacia la puerta, con la respiración agitada, temblando lleno de miedo.

-¿Quién era ese?- pregunto Vegeta con desprecio a aquel joven de cabellos negros cuya mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de su mente.

-¿Quién era quién?- le preguntó mientras trataba de incorporarse. Vegeta gruñó ante lo que considero incompetencia

-Ese que te gritó

- …creó que era Leviathan- contestó con dificultad ¿Cómo era posible que ese muchacho tan débil y confundido lograra que ese hombre quien ya dos veces lo había derrotado se esfumara? De cualquier manera, desde hacia tiempo había aprendido que las apariencias engañan.- Yo no recuerdo quien soy, solo que debo de estar aquí- Vegeta miro a su alrededor, unas cruces de madera y piedra se erigían en los patios de la vieja iglesia, cruces con la marca del tiempo impresas, los nombres grabadas en ellas apenas podían distinguirse.

-¿Qué es Leviathan?

-No lo recuerdo señor

-¿Qué es este lugar?- interrogó de nuevo al muchacho, aquel apoyó la frente en las puertas de madera y de nuevo comenzó a rezar- contesta- exigió ante tal falta de respeto

-No lo se- respondió finalmente- no se si alguna vez lo supe- Vegeta, enfurecido contra el joven y su falta de respuestas, se encaminó hacia el este, hacia donde sintió el ki de su hijo por ultima vez –E…Espere- le llamó el muchacho con timidez, el príncipe no se detuvo, no estaba para perder el tiempo con semejante insecto- … ¿Qué busca usted?- y se detuvo de inmediato ¿Cómo supo que buscaba algo? Tal parecía que el muchacho sabía más de lo que aparentaba y que todo ese tiempo le habían estado viendo la cara

-¿Quién te dijo que busco algo?

- ¿Para que más vendría alguien a esta isla muerta?

-…Busco a un niño, mi hijo

-Su hijo… ¿y como es?

-Tiene 4 años, es blanco de ojos azules, su cabello es morado…es fuerte y…- no supo que mas decir, ahora caía en la cuenta que muy poco conocía de su hijo, que en los apenas cuatro años de vida que tenía ese niño casi nunca había convivido con él.

-No lo he visto señor- y recargo de nuevo su frente sobre las puertas- pero si lo veo le diré que lo esta buscando

-Entonces si sabes más de esta isla…

-Solo se que esta muerta señor, no se más que eso- sus labios comenzaron a moverse pronunciando palabras en silencio, encerrándose de nuevo en una oración cuyo contenido era un secreto.

…………………………

En los medios continuaba hablándose de esa isla que apareció de la nada, ni los más veteranos científicos expertos en la materia daban una certera explicación sobre lo que hizo aparecer esa isla. Una cosa era cierta, nada vivo podía estar cerca, lo que fuera que se aproximara moría en instantes, un suceso que ayudo a bautizarla como la isla de la muerte. El mundo entero estaba al pendiente de lo concerniente a ella, esperando lo peor, dejándose llevar por todo tipo de rumores, desde que era un isla como cualquier otra hasta una señal del fin de los días.

A pesar de ello, Bulma no perdía la esperanza, Vegeta iba a traerlo de nuevo a casa, sano y salvo, todo no sería mas que un terrible recuerdo que se olvidaría con el correr del tiempo.

Era ya de noche, más de la media noche; en unas horas se cumpliría un día entero de la desaparición de Trunks, ella no podía dormir ¿Cómo hacerlo si su hijo bien podría estar sufriendo? Milk alcanzó a Gohan en la corporación, acompañaba a Bulma en todo momento, sabía perfectamente por lo que pasaba; alguna vez Picoro se había llevado a su hijo y por un año no supo nada de él ¿Quién mejor que ella para acompañarla en momentos de tanto dolor y angustia?

Aun así no se separaba de Goten ni un solo momento, temía que la isla en realidad estuviera detrás de todos los saiyajins y no permitiría que sus hijos cayeran en sus redes.

El más pequeño de los Son dormía plácidamente en uno de los sofás de la sala de entretenimiento, mientras su madre y Bulma permanecían sentadas en el otro, su madre tratando de calmar a una mujer devastada por dentro, ajena a todo pensamiento que no estuviera relacionado con Trunks y Vegeta, aun aferrada a una promesa y sin embargo con tantas dudas rondando por su mente ¿Lo había encontrado ya? ¿Estaban bien? ¿Los volvería a ver?

Goten abrió los ojos, desorientado en el tiempo, asumió que ya había amanecido, escuchó el cuchicheo de su madre, le vio sostener las manos de la mamá de Trunks que tenía los ojos rojos y su mirada cansada, tal vez lo mejor era jugar con el único amigo que tenía y a quien no había visto desde que estaba ahí

-mamá- le llamó el pequeño

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo sed- Bulma le miro enternecida

-Llévalo a la cocina- le dijo a Milk- seguramente le dará hambre también- Goten la miro fijamente, ella debía de saber

-¿Dónde ta Trunks?- los ojos se le inundaron de lagrimas ante la inocente pregunta del pequeño. Goten supo entonces que el paradero de Trunks era algo que no debía discutir al menos no con ella, puesto que la hacia sufrir mucho.

-Pronto…pronto regresara Goten- respondió Bulma recuperando la compostura- y podrás jugar con él

………………………………

Caminó hacia el este, sin saber a donde ir, solo que tenía que continuar hacia ese rumbo; pendiente de encontrarse con alguien que le informara sobre que era esa isla y la razón de que se llevara a su hijo, sin importar lo que le dijeran el los acabaría, no cabía duda en ello, nadie podía meterse con la propiedad del gran príncipe Vegeta.

A su paso se fijaba en las calles manchada con sangre, en las casas y tiendas abandonadas a su suerte, los vidrios empañados de polvo y arena que apenas dejaban ver lo que resguardaban detrás, los faroles en las calles que a pesar del abandono permanecían encendidos, enciendo y apagándose aleatoriamente, los carteles pegados en las paredes anunciando la gran celebración del aniversario del pueblo, y ese aire tenso en una isla muerta, que a pesar de todo daba signos de vida, que se negaba a morir.

Alguien le seguía, a pesar de que no podía sentir su ki, tenía ese presentimiento vago de que alguien le venía siguiendo desde hacia un rato. Se detuvo y miro escrutiñadoramente a su alrededor, sintiendo todo aquello que emanara señales de vida; pero fue inútil, nada vivo estaba cerca, no había ni un solo ki en toda esa isla ¿era su imaginación? Lo mejor que podía hacer era su seguir esa intuición de guerrero que nunca le había fallado. Retomó su camino una vez más, al pendiente de todo a su alrededor.

Un sonido se unió al de sus fuertes pasos, una estática que venía desde lejos…al este…a la derecha, sin perder tiempo, Vegeta caminó siguiendo el ruido de la estática que se hacia mas fuerte a cada vez y no solo eso, una voz se hacia mas clara, la de un hombre ya mayor.

Al fin encontró el lugar donde provenía aquel sonido, al parecer, fue una estación de policía, sus letras apenas eran ilegibles, el color azul era pálido. Vegeta entró sin titubear, tan solo quería encontrar al niño e irse de ese fastidioso lugar.

_En el…670…tragedia- _la palabras del hombre en la grabación se hacían más claras; pero aun así la frase estaba incompleta_-tal...en las…ahí…no lo dejen…no…decir la…debe…por los…deben - _con desesperación, busco por la pequeña estación la procedencia de esas palabras, eran quizá una clave de lo que pasaba- _en…hasta …habrá… muelle…es una………isla laguna- _al fin dio con ella, debajo de una mesa llena de papeles y mapas de navegación, transmitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez sin cesar, una radio de banda corta que transmitía para si misma…retrasada tecnología humana. El príncipe hizo a un lado los papeles y los mapas y dejo el radio ahí, movió varios de los botones sin conseguir que la grabación mejorara e incluso hubo un momento en que la llegó a empeorar, hasta que, por fin, encontró el botón apropiado

_En el año 670, el día del aniversario de la fundación, la tragedia ha llegado a nuestro pueblo. Tal como se dijo, ha aparecido en las puertas de la iglesia, de ahí no se ha movido, no lo dejen pronunciar su plegaria, la plegaria nunca debe ser dicha. Se ha declarado estado de emergencia por los sucesos recientes, deben aguardar en sus hogares hasta que vayan por ustedes para llevarlos al muelle donde habrá un barco para irse de aquí lo más pronto posible, es una emergencia, debemos irnos de isla laguna- _e inicio de nuevo, como seguramente lo había hecho desde hacia quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Una risa infantil lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no era de Trunks, a pesar de todo, sabía muy bien como se escuchaba la risa de su hijo; pero esta no la había escuchado jamás; ¿De donde provenía? No había ni el más ínfimo ki en los alrededores o en toda la isla. Las luces de la estación comenzaron a parpadear, la temperatura descendía, y la estación quedó en penumbras; vio pasar junto de si las sombras de dos niños, uno detrás del otro, las risas se escucharon a los lejos y las luces se encendieron

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- gritó furioso. Sobre el radio estaba el oso de su hijo, manchado de sangre y despanzurrado, con sus ojos negros mirándolo directamente, como si le exigiera pronto encontrara a su dueño.

Iba a tomarlo cuando se dio cuenta que por una de las patas del muñeco corría sangre fresca, parecía emanar del mismo oso y no dejaba de correr, en la mesa se hizo un charco de sangre, su hijo se le vino a la mente, no pudo evitar sentir una pesada angustia, su presentimiento le decía que su hijo estaba en un grave peligro y que tenía que encontrarlo pronto.

Tomó al oso por la pata de la cual la sangre no dejaba de fluir y de inmediato su incesante destilar cesó -¡conmigo no se juega! ¡Si eres tú Leviathan enfréntate contra mi!- mas no hubo respuesta alguna. Aturdido, con la desesperación nublando sus pensamientos, salió de ahí. Daba resoplidos invadido por la ira, enfurecido contra aquellos que se mofaban de él, no le interesaba en lo absoluto si estaban vivos o muertos solo sabía que tenía que demostrarles que él no era objeto de la burla de nadie.

Las luces parpadeaban y no había ni una sola estrella en el cielo, apretó al oso con fuerza, encontraría al niño y lo llevaría a casa, nadie iba a impedírselo.

-Me llamó, su alteza- pregunto Leviathan en un tono irritativamente sarcástico del que Vegeta ya estaba harto.

-Deja tus juegos estúpidos, pelea directamente- dijo en tono serio, arrojó al oso a un lado de la calle y aquel de inmediato comenzó a sangrar, sin que Vegeta se percatara de ello

-si lo dices por ese tonto juguete, no soy yo quien te lo esta mandando a cada oportunidad

-Nadie me derrota, sabandija y menos un humano corriente como tú

-… ¿nadie lo derrota? ¿Qué hay de Kakarotto?- Vegeta de inmediato montó en cólera, sin darse cuenta ya era un súper saiyajin; mas Leviathan no se inmutó por ello, tan solo permaneció frente a él observándolo, esperando su primer movimiento. El ki de Trunks reapareció una vez más, hacia el este, el príncipe salió de inmediato de su rabia; el ki del niño era fuerte; pero poco a poco comenzaba a debilitarse, bien podía esperar, primero tenía que demostrarle al imbécil que tenía enfrente quien era el Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajins, lo mataría en cuestión de segundos y si era un fantasma lo volvería a matar.

El ki de su hijo se hizo aun más fuerte que antes, intensificándose con gran celeridad, incluso llegaba a los niveles de su contraparte de un futuro alterno, ¿Acaso estaba sufriendo y en peligro de muerte? De cualquier manera, si era un saiyajin autentico el bien podía defenderse solo, no tenía porque ir en su ayuda, suficientemente ocupado estaba con restituir su honor ante tan aborrecible humano.

Su mirada se cruzó con el oso de su pequeño, la desesperación le invadió nuevamente, algo dentro de si le decía a gritos que su hijo estaba en inminente peligro de muerte, que tenía que salvarlo, era algo que no podía controlar, a lo que escuchaba sin querer hacerlo, tenía que ir en busca de Trunks. Luego volvería por el insecto de Leviathan, le dirigió una mirada iracunda a su inexpresivo rival y salió volando de ahí a toda velocidad hacia el ki del niño

-Eso nunca, Vegeta- Leviathan extendió sus manos al cielo y con fuerza las llevo al suelo cuarteándolo por casi 10 metros desde donde estaba parado. En ese mismo instante, el gran príncipe Vegeta perdió el control de su vuelo y cayó desplomado a la calle, perdiendo la conciencia instantáneamente- no permitiré que lo encuentres, Vegeta, ríndete de una buena vez, no tiene caso rehusarse- dijo el hombre mientras lo miraba tirado en el suelo como si estuviera muerto, respirando con dificultad, herido y abatido; pero nunca derrotado


	5. Vida eterna

Hacia tiempo que no se peleaba con ella, hacia tiempo en que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, tan solo estaban juntos en la misma habitación, unas veces durmiendo otras hacían el amor; pero fuera de eso no había nada más que les uniera, tan solo ese hijo al que apenas veía. ¿Por qué se quedaba en ese miserable planeta? ¿Qué era ese lazo que le ligaba a permanecer ahí? En otro tiempo se hubiera largado, puesto que no había más razón para permanecer ahí, la mujer y ese crio no eran suficientes; pero al parecer si lo eran y no había nada que pudiera hacer para restarles importancia.

Ese día pasaba normalmente, él ya había abandonado los entrenamientos y todo aquello que fuera relacionado a la pelea ¿para que hacerlo si no había razones para pelear? Por lo regular se iba a meditar a las montañas o algún paraje desierto; pero aquel día prefirió quedarse en casa. Bulma le vio sentado a la mesa de la cocina; pero como era usual, no le dirigió la palabra, llevaba al niño en sus brazos, ya tendría 10 meses y ya sabía caminar, sin embargo aun balbucea las palabras sin decirlas del todo bien.

No reparó en lo que la mujer hacía, solo que dejó al mocoso sentado en la sillita especial para él, al menos no estaba llorando y fastidiando sus pensamientos y esperaba así siguiera, no estaba de humor para soportar sus llantos. Bulma comenzó a preguntarle que hacia ahí y lo que contestó le dejo sin aliento, el príncipe saiyajin respondió que estaba pensando en irse de la tierra puesto que no había razones para quedarse…entonces ¿Qué eran ella y Trunks? Eso la reducía a una distracción sexual y al pequeño como un inevitable resultado de aquello. Eso no podía tolerarlo, ella le dio todo, incluso a su hijo; pero para él no era nada…una ineludible pelea no se hizo esperar.

Guiada por el dolor, Bulma le reclamaba todo lo que había hecho por él, desde el techo que le había dado, la cámara de gravedad y ese niño que llevaba su sangre, reclamó que dio todo sabiendo de antemano que no habría nada a cambio; pero que este abandono no lo merecía, al menos él niño no se tenía la culpa de su depresión y sus sentimientos de derrota

-Fuiste tú la que quiso tenerlo- esgrimo Vegeta fingiendo una perturbadora tranquilidad- no me salgas con responsabilidades que no me pertenecen, sabías perfectamente quien era yo cuando comenzamos con esto, no pienses que he cambiado de parecer…- Bulma se dio la media vuelta y dejo salir sus lagrimas a las que no podía seguir evitando más, las palabras de su príncipe dolían, se formaba un nudo en la garganta y su corazón se iba destruyendo poco a poco, tal parecía que Vegeta no se contentaría con solo dejarla si no que le destrozaría el orgullo a pedazos sin dejar rastro de él.

Aun con su futuro incierto, Vegeta, se levantó de la mesa y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando sintió el ki del pequeño elevarse, el niño le miraba con determinación, la fría mirada del príncipe se clavó en los ojos azules del pequeño.

-Pa…papá- le llamó el niño- papá- repitió con más seguridad. Bulma se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y de inmediato fue en busca de su hijo, le abrazó emocionada mientras el pequeño le miraba extrañado

-Te ha llamado- dijo Bulma con una singular alegría, como si la pelea que no tenía ni 5 minutos de finalizada nunca hubiese existido, como si los sentimientos que torturaban tan cruelmente su corazón no fueran más que endebles ideas en su mente, las cuales no valían la pena recordar. En ese momento solo interesaba su hijo y esa victoria que había conseguido- te ha llamado- le dijo entusiasmada a un príncipe que tenía los ojos bien abiertos y que no sabía que decir o como reaccionar, su mente le exigía que no tomara en cuenta aquello; pero esa palabra removió algo dentro de él, un lazo que le unía a ese niño y al que rehuía constantemente porque nunca un saiyajin debía sentir tal apego a un vástago, mucho menos el príncipe de la raza; se salió ahí sin decir más, supo entonces que nunca podría irse de ese miserable planeta. Se fue de ahí enardecido por todo lo que acababa de vivir, furioso con ese mocoso y con esa mujer por haberlo atado a la tierra, maldiciéndose a si mismo mientras volaba a toda velocidad por no poder desatarse de esos vulgares sentimientos.

**Capitulo 5- Vida eterna **

Tenía Frio, Vegeta estrechó las sabanas contra su cuerpo con fuerza mientras que su cuerpo inevitablemente tiritaba en búsqueda de calor ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Lo ultimo que recordaba era la voz del tal Leviathan mientras le decía que se rindiera, que no tenía caso rehusarse. Su sangre hirvió por la rabia que le dio recordar que él mismo Leviathan le había derribado cuando volaba, que nunca se puso nervioso al verle en su estado de súper saiyajin dispuesto a atacarle y matarle si tenía la oportunidad, tal parecía que para ese insignificante humano, el príncipe de los saiyajin no significaba la gran cosa; y aquello era inaudito ¿Desde cuando una raza inferior como la humana no temía de los saiyajins? De pronto escuchó claramente como un cristal era rotó a unos cuantos metros de él, luego escuchó las risas de los niños y luego un abrumador silencio, alzó la mirada, se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de una casa de madera, que casi todo ahí estaba hecho de madera y que estaba recostado en una vieja cama llena de polvo, por más que recorrió la habitación con su mirada no pudo encontrar fragmentos de cristales, por el contrario los cristales de las ventanas estaban íntegros, aun empolvados, apenas podía verse en ellos; pero estaban ahí a diferencia de lo que había escuchado segundos atrás, se levantó de inmediato, desconfiado de donde pudiera estar. Una vez más hizo el intento de sentir un ki y para su sorpresa había uno, débil que apenas se dejaba distinguir fuera del de la isla que lo envolvía por completo si ponía todo su empeño en sentirlo.

Avanzaba hacia él con cautela cuando escucho un susurrar y la desagradable voz del imbécil humano que desde hacia un tiempo que lo venía derrotando a cada oportunidad

-Lo tienes oculto aquí, lo se…

-No se de que hablas- contestó un hombre aparentemente anciano, cuya voz era un susurro apenas perceptible, entreabrió la puerta, lo más prudente en ese momento era escuchar la platica de esos dos, antes de acabar a Leviathan, así podría enterarse que era esa isla y porque habían raptado a su hijo.

-Yo se que si; pero no te seguiré insistiendo, se lo que piensas…solo te pido que uses el poco cerebro que te queda o al menos que también ya se te haya podrido y no lo dejes ir en busca de su hijo; pero te advierto de cualquier manera, Raynard, que aunque lo dirijas yo siempre estaré al pendiente, no permitiré que se acerque al niño, él se ira de esta isla.

-…Leviathan… ¿Por qué eres tan desagradecido?

-¿Me lo preguntas tú, en el estado en que estas?...No seas ridículo Raynard…tu deberías entenderme mejor que nadie en esta miserable isla- y le vio salir junto a él, se encontraba aquel ser extraño vestido de harapos, con la caja negra entre sus manos

-No te deja nunca ¿verdad?- le preguntó el anciano- es el perpetuo recuerdo por ser el primero- Leviathan se detuvo al instante de escuchar las agudas palabras del viejo. Le miro furioso y se fue de ahí.

Vegeta salió de inmediato de la habitación decidido a a buscarle y ajustar cuentas, ningún humano se quedaría vivo para contar tal humillación hacia su persona

-Príncipe Vegeta- le llamó el anciano, quien se hallaba sentado en un viejo y ensangrentado sofá- ¿acaso ira en busca de Leviathan?

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me detienes para ir a acabar con ese sujeto?- se dio cuenta que el anciano estaba totalmente cubierto por un saco café, una bufanda negra y un sombrero del mismo color, que apenas podía ver sus ojos que eran de un azul oscuro y sus pupilas en lugar de negras eran de un azul opaco, sus manos apenas sobresalían de las mangas, eran unas manos casi esqueléticas, una piel llena de manchas cubría los huesos

-Raynard Van Dietrich…ese es mi nombre, y yo se quien es usted- dijo en susurros y con dificultad como siempre hablaba- se que es el príncipe de los saiyajin y que vino hasta aquí buscando a su hijo ¿No es así?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo le traje hasta aquí, su alteza, yo le encontré tirado e inconsciente en el medio de la calle y pude reconocerlo de inmediato, supe que era usted

-Contesta lo que te pregunte- esgrimo hastiado por las largas del viejo- ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? ¿Cómo sabes que he venido por mi hijo?

-Víctor le trajo aquí, a su hijo…Víctor, el último…ese al que Leviathan tanto detesta. El niño esta aquí porque la isla así lo requiere

-¿Qué?- preguntó Vegeta contrariado- ¿Cómo que la isla así lo requiere? Un pedazo de tierra no puede requerir nada, no me salgas con tus bromas viejo idiota

-…Es que este no es un pedazo de tierra solamente, alteza…esta isla se sostiene a base de energía, esta viva…su alimento es la energía de seres vivos poderosos…como su hijo…Esta isla ha existido desde los comienzos de la tierra, no es simplemente un pedazo de tierra flotando sobre el mar, es algo más poderoso y místico. Aquellos que conocieron la naturaleza de esta isla decían que aquí se reunía todo el mal sobre la tierra y que por eso nada vivo podría acercarse; a menos claro que la isla así lo solicitara para beneficio propio. Se sumerge y resurge cada cierto tiempo cuando encuentra un ser lo bastante poderoso como para brindarle la suficiente energía para ir más allá de su sobrevivencia…nadie sabe en realidad lo que esta isla quiere además de mantenerse con vida; pero sabemos que se vale de los humanos para conseguirlo

-Yo no soy humano- respondió Vegeta furioso- mi hijo no es totalmente humano, es un hibrido de esta raza con la mía

-La isla necesita poder, alteza, no importa de donde venga y se valdrá de todos los medios para conseguirla. Por milenios ha usado a los humanos para obtener energía, como a Leviathan…el primer humano que le brindó energía…

-¿milenios?- preguntó Vegeta inseguro de que el tal Leviathan fuera el primer humano que dio energía a esa isla siendo que esta usaba humanos desde hacia milenios

-Leviathan, tienes 5000 años de vida, príncipe Vegeta y seguirá vivo hasta el final de los tiempos

-… ¿Obtuvo la vida eterna?- preguntó Vegeta pretendiendo que aquella revelación no le impactó en lo absoluto

-No, alteza…no es vida eterna, es su condena, estará atado a esta isla por lo que hizo hace ya 5000 años, es un pecador, la isla le sedujo, le dio un hambre de poder desmesurado, un deseo insaciable para pedir un trato, satisfacerlo en cuanto quisiera a cambio de un sacrificio masivo. Vera- y dio un suspiro, se detuvo unos cuantos segundos cansado de hablar- hace 5000 años, esta isla no figuraba en los mapas, al parecer no existía…la isla que esta frente a esta, era habitada por una comunidad de agricultores y pescadores, gente modesta que apenas empezaba en el largo camino de la evolución de la civilización humana. Ellos creían en un ser todo poderoso, su Dios, y para adorarlo encargaban los trabajos del templo a un sacerdote, quien debía ser un hijo varón de una misma familia designada como gente santa, esa familia era la única que podía ofrecer un sacerdote al servicio de su Dios; en aquel entonces Leviathan fue ofrecido al templo y él aceptó su destino sin poner ningún tipo de objeción. Tendría tal vez 21 años cuando vio ir al templo a orar a una hermosa mujer un tanto más joven que él, casada ya; pero él se enamoró perdidamente de ella, tanto que desentendió sus deberes en el templo, solo vivía para pensar en ella y esperar a que todas las mañanas fuera a orar a su Dios; pero él sabía que no podía hacer más que mirarla y pensar en ella, porque él no podía entablar nunca una relación con una mujer, todo él debía estar al servicio de su Dios y el templo; mas él no podía soportarlo…él la deseaba demasiado y estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, fuera lo que fuera, él pagaría el precio por ella. La isla escuchó sus plegarias y no tardo mucho en tiempo en resurgir de su reposo. Los habitantes de la otra isla que esta justo al frente se sorprendieron al ver esta nueva isla; pero sintieron terror de ella al ver como las aves y los peces morían con tan solo acercarse a unos metros; sin embargo con Leviathan fue distinto, él sentía una atracción a esta isla, como si le hechizara, como si todas las respuestas a sus plegarias estuvieran aquí. Una noche mientras todos dormían, Leviathan remó hasta esta isla, dejo su barca abandonada en la arena y caminó como si de antemano se supiera el rumbo, habló con la isla, le dijo que ella podría darle todo lo que quería a cambio de un trueque, la mujer sería suya, si le daba la vida de los fieles del templo a cambio y él…él aceptó.

La isla nunca rompe sus promesas, no importa que tan imposible se vea, o se crea que sea, la isla cumple. En cuestión de días, la mujer que Leviathan tanto deseaba fue suya, su marido murió de una terrible enfermedad. Ella también estaba perdidamente enamorada de él; pero un sacerdote no podía tener ninguna relación, así que de saber que ella era su amante todo el pueblo la lapidaria y él hubiese sido condenado a muerte; fue por ello que la mantuvieron en secreto. Leviathan, al ver que la promesa fue cumplida tal cual, hizo su parte del trató, en las fiestas de celebración a su Dios, introdujo veneno en la comida de los fieles del templo, murieron en cuestión de segundos, nadie daba una explicación a eso; pero el sacerdote dijo que Dios se los había llevado por considerarles pecadores. Cansado de ocultarse, Leviathan pidió de nuevo un favor a la isla, que su relación con su mujer no fuera mal vista y así se hizo; él pagó aquel favor ofreciendo la vida de 15 niños a los que llevó en una barca hacia la isla en sacrificio; no paso mucho tiempo en que los habitantes de su pueblo comenzaran a desconfiar; Leviathan pidió poder absoluto para que nadie contradijera sus actos y la isla le pidió todas las vidas de su gente a cambio y él así lo hizo, sin miramientos, sin pena, sin más que perder. La isla le dio un poder infinito, con un cuchillo le cortaba la garganta a todos aquellos que se le ponían enfrente, algunos lograron escapar y llamarón a aquello la matanza de Leviathan, el sacerdote quien debía protegerlos y funcionar como interlocutor entre su pueblo y su Dios, había terminado con sus vidas, incluso con la vida de la mujer por la que había hecho todo eso y cuando por fin terminó con ese baño de sangre, la isla le tenía una petición más…su propia vida; y eso fue algo a lo que Leviathan no se pudo negar, la isla había corrompido su alma a tal grado que su energía era más fuerte que la de todo su pueblo, justo lo que la isla necesitaba. Y su castigo fue quedar atado aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos, buscando por otros que le dieran la energía necesaria a la isla cuando lo necesitara o así lo solicitara, después de él vinieron muchos, dejando sus almas en cambio, su vida y la vida de seres queridos a cambio de favores; el infierno mismo es esta isla, donde estas condenado a pasar el tiempo tan solo esperando a la aparición de energía tan poderosa y lo suficientemente fuerte para dar soporte a esta isla.

Su primogénito tiene justo la cantidad de energía que la isla requiere para existir y realizar sus designios, es por eso que Leviathan no quiere que se lo lleve; es por eso que le insiste en que se marche y deje a su hijo aquí.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto Vegeta con recelo, mientras miraba fijamente al anciano con su penetrante mirada, tratando de observar cada detalle en él que le delatara en algo, cualquier cosa- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-…Yo…cometí la torpeza de pedir la vida eterna, hice mi propio sacrificio, pedí poder y la vida eterna para disfrutarlo, al final la isla me dio esto, la vida eterna para ver como mi cuerpo se descompone conforme pasan los años, para ver como cada parte mía pierde su funcionalidad, incluso mi voz a perdido su timbre, mis ojos no pueden ver y mis oídos apenas pueden escuchar; pero yo no moriré nunca, soy inmortal…condenado a este cuerpo maldito por mis pecados.; tal como hizo Leviathan y ahora hace Víctor, yo atraje energía a esta tierra para su supervivencia, sin entender nunca para que le serviría en realidad

-Dime, anciano- exigió Vegeta- tú sabes donde esta mi hijo, exactamente el lugar donde lo tienen…

-Debe de estar dentro del templo dedicado a esta isla, ahí donde llevamos a cabo los sacrificios humanos, esta al este, justo en la costa, dentro de una cueva, lo reconocerás porque hay un caimán de piedra custodiando la entrada; pero no te será fácil llegar ahí…Leviathan te pondrá obstáculos en el camino, hace años que está atado a esta isla y por lo tanto se hace más poderoso al paso de los años, necesita la energía para seguir subsistiendo como todos nosotros; pero a diferencia de Leviathan y Víctor, yo deseo la muerte, no quiero vivir sabiendo que me consumo a cada segundo, soy un cadáver vivo y en unos siglos seré algo inhumano, por eso buscó la muerte.

La cueva esta cerca de aquí si te apresuras podrás despistar a Leviathan

-Yo no voy a despistar a nadie, no soy ningún cobarde como para estar ocultándome, además esa sabandija se atrevió a derrotarme y no estoy dispuesto a dejárselo pasar, si ese imbécil ya esta muerto, yo destruiré su alma, su espíritu o lo que sea- furioso salió de ahí…¿Cómo se atrevía ese viejo decrepito a sugerir esa cobardía tan vil, sin fijarse en nada a su alrededor emprendió el vuelo de nuevo, no le interesaba lo que acaba de escuchar, no importaba esa estúpida isla y su necesidad de energía, lo que quería en ese momento era darle una lección al tal Leviathan, demostrarle que con el príncipe de los saiyajin nadie podía jugar.

Voló a toda velocidad en dirección al este, sin importar nada, si Leviathan querría detenerlo se aparecería en cualquier momento y ahí estaría él dispuesto a romperle la cara.

Mientras volaba sintió la imperiosa necesidad de mirar hacia el suelo, ahí abajo al lado de uno seres que no pudo distinguir del todo bien, estaba aquel que lo había derrotado una y otra vez desde que piso la isla.

Bajó de inmediato, Leviathan le miraba con odio y esbozando esa sonrisita estúpida la cual quería borrarle a base de golpes, haría lo que fuera para recuperarse de tal humillación.

Al lado del primer hombre que brindó energía a la isla a base de la sangre de aquellos a quienes les juro interceder ante Dios, se hallaba 4 seres similares a unos perros sin pelo, totalmente grises con la piel adherida a los huesos, su hocico tenía 3 hileras de dientes y en lugar donde debía estar la cabeza, se hallaba un agujero vacio con rastros de sangre coagulada, gruñían y salivaban sin cesar, atentos de los movimientos de Vegeta

-Príncipe de los saiyajins-le llamó el humano con menosprecio- aquel que fue derrotado por un soldado de clase baja que prefirió la muerte antes de enfrentarse con usted…seguro que le considero poca cosa.- Leviathan, por su parte, estaba decidido a que Vegeta nunca llegara hasta la cueva donde su hijo yacía en espera de su sacrifico, no importaba que tuviera que hacer para impedirlo- no me será difícil derrotarlo

-…No creas que porque me detuviste un par de veces eres más poderoso que yo, estoy seguro que no eres nadie, se tu historia ya; pero no logra intimidarme, al final de todo, no eres más que un humano más, tan común y tan corriente como todos.

-Así que, Raynard te habló de mi ¿Te hablo de él también?...entiendo, hubiera sido mucho pedir, si, alguna vez fui humano; pero ya no lo soy, renuncie a eso cuando acabe con cientos de vida por el poder que me daba esta isla, puede llegar a embriagarte de poder; algo que nunca sabrás, te lo advierto una vez más…lárgate de aquí, deja al niño y regresa a tu vida de siempre ¿para que lo quieres? Solo es algo que te ata a la tierra y acaba con la imagen soberbia y orgullosa que alguna vez proyectaste

-¡Calla!- ordenó Vegeta harto de escuchar sus incoherencias- tú no me dirás que hacer, ese niño es mío y nadie se mete con lo que es mío… ¿y para que trajiste a tus perros? ¿Desconfías de tus habilidades?

-Me siguieron- contestó con seriedad- yo nunca los traería…si lo que quieres es morir aquí por mi no hay ningún problema, puedo complacerte ahora mismo- Vegeta, de inmediato se transformó en un súper saiyajin, pequeños relámpagos estallaban a su alrededor, un aura dorada le envolvió; pero nada de eso intimidaba a Leviathan, tan solo extendió la mano y la llevo hacia abajo, una furiosa brisa surgió de la nada, con tal fuerza que el príncipe tuvo que aumentar su ki para evitar caer ¿Cómo era eso posible? Sin esperar más, guiado por su rabia, Vegeta se abalanzó en contra de ese simple humano, logro golpearlo varias veces, sin que él hombre se inmutara, aquello era frustrante, finalmente le mandó un big bang attack que Leviathan deshizo sin esfuerzo alguno, pareció concentrar todo su ki en sus manos y lo arrojó contra Vegeta con tal fuerza que casi le hizo perder la estabilidad- he tenido el suficiente tiempo para adquirir mucha energía y entrenar ¿Creas que podrás superarme?- el ki de Trunks se alzó a lo lejos; pero a Vegeta no le interesaba, solo quería callar a la sabandija que tenía frente y así demostrarle como debía respetar a un verdadero ser superior.

El ki del pequeño aumentaba a cada segundo; pero Vegeta no reparaba en ello, solo una cosa tenía en mente y no era ese niño, había olvidado incluso que le llevo hasta esa isla.

-Vamos Vegeta, atácame lo mejor que puedas- gritó Leviathan y en cuestión de segundos, estiró los brazos y de nuevo arrojó en su contra una fuerte ráfaga de viento gélido, aprovechando ese punto débil, el príncipe le derribó. No se dio cuenta cuando las nubes casi negras cubrieron toda la isla; Vegeta continuó golpeando una y otra vez a su rival estaba en el suelo sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, desquitando con él toda la furia que tenía acumulada desde hacia unos años. Finalmente Leviathan logró librarse de la lluvia de golpes que el príncipe le estaba propinando

-Para estar muerto, sangras demasiado- dijo Vegeta en tono irónico sonriendo a la vez. Leviathan retiró la sangre de su frente y su nariz

- son los recuerdos de un cuerpo que piensa que sigue con vida- contestó aquel. Vegeta no le quitaba la vista de encima; pero le extraño que en toda esa pelea esos seres que acompañaban al sacerdote ni siquiera se movían de su lugar ¿Cuál era su función en todo eso?- ¿Solo eso puedes hacer? Ya veo porque eras derrotado con facilidad una y otra vez.

-¡Calla, insecto!- Gritó Vegeta furioso al mismo tiempo que aumentaba su ki a niveles inimaginables, superando por mucho al del niño. Se disponía a atacar nuevamente a su enemigo cuando esos escalofriantes seres emitieron un agudo aullido al mismo tiempo, el murmullo de una multitud se escuchaba por las calles, el príncipe se detuvo de inmediato sin saber realmente porque lo hacía

-¡No me detendrán!- gritó el sacerdote- ¡ninguno puede detenerme!- Vegeta sintió varias presencias tras él, se giró de inmediato esperando ver al menos a 10 personas; pero no había nadie.

Los monstruosos seres comenzaron a ladrar y en segundos tomaron a Leviathan por los brazos y las piernas, otro ser, similar a ellos, aunque mucho más grande y con colmillos prominentes se materializo de la nada, su gruñido era ensordecedor, su presencia se igualaba a la de isla misma.

-¡basta!- gritó el sacerdote furioso, mientras Vegeta miraba como aquella bestia se le abalanzaba abriendo su abdomen de un zarpazo y devorando sus entrañas, en poco tiempo los gritos de Leviathan cesaron, en su lugar quedo un charco de sangre con trozos de lo que fue su cuerpo. La fiera criatura que se encargó de destruir al sacerdote, volteó súbitamente hacia Vegeta, se acercó con cautela y entonces alzó la nariz, olfateaba una y otra vez dejando salir gruñidos espeluznantes; el príncipe saiyajin, se percató del ki de su hijo, y que aquella bestia olfateaba exactamente en dirección donde se hallaba el ki de Trunks.

-¡maldito animal! No te atrevas- pero no hizo caso, aquel grotesco ser emprendió su carrera hacia el este acompañado de los otros 4 menores a él


	6. Sincronización

Ese día se quedó sentado en su habitación, Bulma se había ido a trabajar desde hacia varias horas, en la casa solo podía sentir la presencia de los viejos y del crio. No tenía la menor intención de salir de ahí, solo quería pensar. Escuchó la risa de Trunks, tendría 3 años, estaba en una habitación cercana a la suya jugando como lo hacia todo el día, luego pediría algo de comer, vivía una vida demasiado cómoda; su niñez había sido diferente, cuando tenía su edad ya estaba entrenando, recordaba perfectamente un día en el palacio, su padre estaba en uno de los balcones, le vio más grande y más fuerte que ningún otro saiyajin, incluso que al mismo Nappa, por algo era el soberano. "Tú eres el príncipe de Vegeta" le dijo aquella vez mientras pasaban revista a las interminables filas de soldados saiyajins "un día tú gobernaras este planeta, tú debes de ser más fuerte que ninguno, actuar como un autentico saiyajin, solo así te ganaras el respeto y el miedo de tus súbditos" dijo él con su voz grave y esa mirada dura tan penetrante.

-Él más fuerte de todos- repitió el príncipe en un susurro, recordando la convicción con que su padre lo había dicho, en uno de esos momentos tan esporádicos en los que hablaba con él, seguro aquel monarca de que un día su heredero sería el digno representante de la raza saiyajin- actuar como un autentico saiyajin- se dio la media vuelta en la cama tratando de ocultar su rostro del los rayos del sol… ¿Qué diría su padre si supiera que él no era el más fuerte de los saiyajins? Para su desgracia, nunca más podría demostrar su superioridad, el imbécil de Kakarotto se había muerto… ¿Un autentico saiyajin tenía un hijo con un terrícola y se quedaba en la tierra a vivir tranquilamente una vida digna de un inferior terrícola? Seguramente que el gran rey Vegeta renegaría de su primogénito, ahí en el infierno, donde seguramente estaba, estaría furioso esperando impacientemente el momento en que el príncipe de los saiyajins diera sus primeros pasos en el infierno, para volverlo a matar.

Había caído al mismo nivel de un soldado de clase baja que se había declarado un terrícola más…no cabía duda, como príncipe de los saiyajins él dejaba mucho que desear.

**Capitulo 6-**** Sincronización **

-¡Maldito animal! No te atrevas- pero no hizo caso, aquel grotesco ser emprendió su carrera hacia el este acompañado de los otros 4 menores a él. El príncipe no perdió tiempo, corrió raudo detrás de ellos dispuesto a alcanzarles y hacerlos pedazos.

La brisa se hizo tempestiva, toda la isla comenzó a temblar, la tierra se cuarteo ante sus ojos, los perros voltearon hacia él mirándole con sus colmillos amenazante que salivaban sin cesar, el más gran de ellos se detuvo, lentamente volteo hacia él, Vegeta se dio cuenta de la carne en descomposición que cubría su cuerpo y los parches de piel gris que rodeaban su espalda, bramaba como el toro más fiero, podía contarse los cartílagos en la tráquea sangrienta expuesta de su garganta. Avanzó hacia el saiyajin amenazante, mostrando aun más sus colmillos manchados con los restos del sacerdote Leviathan, emitió un agudo aullido, tal parecía que toda la tierra sucumbía ante ese ruido, Vegeta, buscó sacar todas sus fuerzas y acercarse a él; pero era imposible, algo le detenía, algo que era mucho más fuerte que él; no importaba que fuera, nada iba a frenarlo, nadie podía osar meterse en su camino.

Se percató entonces algo que le enfureció, no pudo evitar expulsar todo su ki, entre las fauces de aquella bestia estaba el oso despanzurrado de su pequeño, completamente ensalivado y sin aquel ojo derecho que estaba a punto de caerse

-¡Dámelo!- exigió irascible – ¡me pertenece!- la bestia se extendió en dos patas y con sus potentes mandíbulas arrancó uno de los brazos del muñeco

-…Esto es lo que…le espera a tu primogénito- articuló la bestia con dificultad. La brisa se hizo huracanada, se escuchaba el embravecido mar chocando agresivamente contra la isla –Tú…no podrás detenerlo- su ki se incrementó a magnitudes inalcanzables, sus ojos se hicieron blancos, la furia le cegaba, pronto olvido que hacia ese lugar, olvidó donde estaba e incluso se olvido de él mismo.

Fue a los perros desasiéndose en cenizas lo último que vio, aquella fuerza que lo retenía cedió; la cólera que minutos antes corría por sus venas a toda velocidad le había deshecho, aunque quería moverse no podía, estaba exhausto, cerró los ojos no supo más.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, era de noche, el frio y la oscuridad gobernaban en esa isla. Un agudo grito se escuchaba en las lejanías, un olor a sangre minaba el lugar y una respiración gélida que podía sentir en la nuca. Furioso se incorporó de inmediato, sin saber a ciencia cierta que estaba sucediendo, a penas podía ver en las densas penumbras… ¿Cuánto tiempo le había llevado quedarse dormido? Desde su estancia ahí, se percató que la isla no seguía el mismo orden que la tierra en cuanto horario. Desde hacia horas que debió de ser de noche; pero aun veía al sol. En ese momento fue lo que menos le interesó; pero ahora ¿de donde había salido tan repentinamente la noche? Todo era una densa oscuridad, no podía sentir ni el más ínfimo ki, ni escuchar los embravecidos embistes del mar en contra de las arenas de la lóbrega isla, tan solo su agitada respiración, el acelerado palpitar de su corazón ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Caminó tropezando de cuando en cuando, aun aturdido sin comprender del todo que sucedía ¿hacia cuanto que no había tomado agua ni probado algún alimento?

-…papá- la voz…esa voz, no podía ser otro que

-Trunks… ¡Trunks!- gritó con recia voz, la voz del pequeño se escuchaba débil, cansada, a punto de extinguirse, estaba seguro que se trataba de él, no podía ser otro- ¡Trunks! -Gritó con desesperación, podía escuchar un sinfín de pasos retumbando por toda la isla, la temperatura que comenzaba a bajar mas y más- Trunks- no hubo respuesta, estaba a las afueras del pueblo, caminando cerca de lo que parecía ser una carretera, dispuesto a buscarlo aun si eso precisaba destruir la maldita isla de un solo golpe, se rehusaba a rendirse, no iba a perder algo que le pertenecía, el niño era de su propiedad y el que lo retuvieran equivalía a que pisoteara su orgullo, no iba a permitir que esos miserables humanos, fantasmas o no, lo tuvieran a su merced, jugando con él como les pareciera mejor. Se convirtió de inmediato en súper saiyajin, necesitaba luz a como diera lugar, y no tenía otra opción.

Alerta miraba hacia todas partes, esperando encontrar el menor indicio de algún movimiento. El repiqueo de unas campanillas interrumpió su atención hacia todo, volteo de inmediato. Eran las campanillas colgadas en el portal de una casa, distinguió unas letras pintadas en la pared, se acercó con cautela

"_Has perdido el cielo Vegeta" _en letras rojas, como si fueran de sangre, esa isla estaba llena de sangre.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y entró; pero no vio nada anormal en ella, era una casa común y corriente como cualquier otra maldita casa terrícola.

Llenó de cólera salió de ahí, no le importaba la frase hecha en sangre, quería encontrara a su autor, al idiota que osaba meterse con un príncipe como si fuera poca cosa.

Se oían clamores, gritos de angustia pidiendo piedad, misericordia, rogando a un dios que les salvara de la muerte, ecos de almas que repetían el fatídico instante de su muerte una y otra vez sin descanso. Sonidos que estaban a punto de volverle loco, se llevo las manos a los oídos y se los tapo con fuerza

-Ya basta- dijo desconcertado, el viento sosegado traía consigo aquellas voces clamando clemencia, voces agónicas al borde de la muerte; emitidas por un humano que se negaba a morir; pero no parecían provenir de ningún ser humano. Eran hebras de voz a punto de apagarse.

-¡ ¿Qué demonios!- su visión se hizo roja, todo su campo de visión era sanguinolento, tal vez era una herida en la frente que dejaba salir sangre, se paso la mano sobre los ojos; pero no había sangre ahí- ¡Dejen de jugar conmigo, insectos!- y elevó su ki, destruyó las endebles casas a su alrededor, su respiración se hizo entrecortada, pronto logro calmarse, las voces dejaron de escucharse, solo se oía a los lejos un calmo mar, como si la misma noche le hubiese amainado.

Disminuyó su ki, estaba ahí por el niño, tenía que encontrarlo pronto, si algo le hubiese pasado destruiría a la maldita isla hasta convertirla en polvo.

Los pasos retumbantes regresaron, un gruñido furioso les acompañaba, tal parecía…tal parecía…que estaban justo detrás de él. Volteo de inmediato; pero no había nadie más ahí que él.

Un silencio abrumador envolvió toda la isla, algo pasaría estaba seguro, su respiración volvió a hacerse irregular, no entendía que estaba pasando; pero nada de eso iba a intimidarlo. Era el guerrero que se había enfrentado a escalofriantes seres en el universo, una maldita isla llena de espantos no representaba nada para él. Continuo su camino hacia un punto desconocido, no sabía hacia donde dirigirse solo que tenía que seguir avanzando, no tenía duda en eso.

Un grito ensordecedor le sacó de sus pensamientos, el grito de un niño que parecía venir del este, no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en

-Trunks- y voló hasta ahí apresuradamente, solo las tinieblas acompañaba su trayectoria, pronto se dio cuenta que tras ese grito no existía ningún ki, que quizá ese grito estuvo en su imaginación, que quizá se debía a la falta de comida y de un buen descanso. Esa isla lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Se sentó en una de las aceras del pueblo frente a la tienda de juguetes, cerró los ojos e intento descansar, si es que podía hallar descanso en ese aborrecible lugar. El crio se le venía a la mente, como un recién nacido que lloraba a deshoras en la noche, como el bebé que vio caminando desde una ventana ante sorpresa de sus abuelos; pero no de su madre, decían que un niño tan pequeño no caminaba tan pronto ; pero el no era un corriente humano, le vio como ese niño de 3 años que le miraba asombrado y le seguía con la mirada mientras caminaba por la casa, le recordó con su voz decidida preguntándole "¿No me quieres, papá?" y él no supo que responder, hasta ese momento no sabría que responderle. –Trunks- susurró al borde del cansancio, recordando que ese nombre no le agradaba del todo para un hijo suyo, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto en entablar una discusión por el nombre del mocoso, era lo que menos le interesaba, si su madre quería tenerlo que ella se hiciera cargo de todo hasta de su nombre.

Un estertor le sacó de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos repentinamente, frente a él se erguía una figura de cerca de dos metros, su cuerpo era similar a un grillo, sus antenas eran negras y casi destruidas, los ojos estaban vacios de globos oculares, sus manos dejaban ver los huesos apenas tapados por una fina capa de músculo

-No puede ser- Se levantó lentamente, se percató que en la mano de aquel escalofriante ser estaba el oso de peluche- tú no puedes estar aquí- el estertor se hizo prolongado, alzó el rostro y después se inclino, quizá para ver mejor al que tenía enfrente. Tomó con fuerza al muñeco, mientras dio un paso con una de sus largas patas que dejaban ver la carne quemada y parte de un hueso amarillento a punto de resquebrajarse.-¡Tu estas muerto!- gritó Vegeta irascible- Te mate a ti y a toda tu raza de sabandijas en Arlias, ni siquiera valían el gasto de energía en eliminar su miserable planeta- añadió Vegeta con menosprecio- no pudiste haberme seguido hasta aquí- escuchó el botar de una pelota, un niño de piel azul y ojos grisáceos le miraba con atención

- maldito insecto- le recordaba bien, fue uno de esos que mató en sus primeras misiones, un niño como lo era él, que lloró por su vida, que de rodillas le pidió le dejara escapar; pero el príncipe tan solo sonrió por su cobarde actitud, no le tomo ni dos segundos atravesar su estomago con su puño; era esa misma herida la que ahora portaba aquel, quien le miraba con esa malévola sonrisa, tal como él lo hizo un día

-Es suficiente, no son mas que escoria…lárguense ¿creen que les tengo miedo?- preguntó con desprecio al mismo tiempo que se miraba sus puntos débiles, al pendiente del mejor momento para atacarlos.

Tras el escuchó sonoros pasos que le eran familiares, dejo la atención atrás hacia esas apariciones y solo se concentró en aquellos pasos tan conocidos. No podía ser otro más que él; pero aquello era sencillamente imposible

-Vegeta- era su recia voz, la que antaño intimidara a todo un reino y que sin embargo nunca le amedrentó- el príncipe de los saiyajins- volteó y como lo pensó se hallaba frente a él, le dirigía esa mirada fiera, los ojos llenos de odio y desaprobación

-Padre- contestó mirándole a la cara, sin saber a ciencia cierta de que se trataba esa aparición, si era producto de su imaginación o murió al momento de entrar a esa isla y ahora se encontraba en el mismo infierno.

La capa roja de aquel quien fuera el rey de los saiyajins ondeaba sin cesar, su postura erguida con los puños cerrados como si estuviera a punto de atacar; era él tal como lo recordaba, incluso portaba el escudo de la casa real de Vegeta en el lado izquierdo del pecho

-Deberías estar en el infierno- dijo el príncipe tras sonreír, no creía que lo que tuviera enfrente fuera cierto, no era más que producto de una mente cansada y débil por la falta de alimento- por vender a tu reino y a tu propio hijo a Freezer

-¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme?- le preguntó el rey con recia voz- llamas a estos escoria y es lo que tú eres

-¿Cómo te atreves? He llegado más lejos de lo que tu jamás hubieras soñado, yo soy el súper saiyajin que tú nunca podrás ser- esgrimo victorioso

-No fuiste el primer súper saiyajin, fue ese guerrero de clase baja, Kakarotto, tú solo fuiste el segundo, no fueron tus manos las que derrotaron a Freezer en Namek fueron las suyas, tú mismo le encomendaste esa tarea al ver tu inutilidad… ¿Y a que te has reducido tú?

-Calla- ordenó furioso

-El príncipe que sería más fuerte que ningún otro saiyajin…no eres más que un fracasado, tan común y tan corriente como cualquier otro guerrero

-¡Calla!

-…Que vergüenza, Vegeta, viviendo al lado de una terrícola, viviendo la vida de un terrícola

-¡Calla! ¡Basta, ya!... ¡no eres nadie para decirme nada! no importa lo que este haciendo aquí… ¡Yo sigo siendo el mismo!

-¿En verdad?- preguntó el rey en tono sarcástico mientras Vegeta enfurecía más y más a cada segundo- entonces ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Vegeta?- no pudo detener sus impulsos, le atacó sin éxito, tal parecía que el rey Vegeta, sin tener el estado de súper saiyajin, era capaz de detenerlo. Con un solo golpe en el estomago le derribó en instantes.

¿Era ese realmente su padre? ¿Se había levantado del infierno solamente para humillarlo? No, no le humillaba, solo le decía la verdad

-Eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza- y sus pasos se alejaron lentamente, el no tenía la fuerza para levantarse, el golpe le afectó más de lo que hubiese deseado o tal vez, así lo deseaba, su orgullo estaba hecho pedazos.

El rey tenía razón…él nunca hubiera ido a esa isla en busca del crio de ser el mismo de antes; pero…

-Vegeta-alzó la mirada, sentado en la acera vio al aborrecible sacerdote, aquel que debería estar muerto. Un ojo roto, el pecho rasgado, sus sienes hechas pedazos; pero ahí estaba él, ese maldito que al parecer no moría con nada- La isla se ha sincronizado contigo

-¿De…de que hablas insecto?- preguntó el príncipe mientras tambaleante intentaba ponerse de pie, y en ese instante Leviathan alzó el rostro y desapareció.


	7. Historia

**Capitulo 7- Historia**

Sincronización, la isla se sincronizaba con él, era lo que dijo Leviathan; pero ¿Qué significa? Intentó ponerse de pie múltiples veces sin éxito, pronto se dio cuenta que una fuerza más allá de la suya le estaba venciendo, juraría que era la propia presencia de la isla, la cual, en otro momento, juzgó como imposible su existencia.

La torpe y precipitada marcha de múltiples pasos sonaban hacia todas partes, se escuchaba un clamor en cada rincón de la isla, podría jurar que esas voces tenían dueño y no eran ecos repitiéndose una y otra vez hacia la eternidad, estaba seguro que si alzaba la vista vería a la multitud caminando y hablando sin cesar, aun cuando sabía que no había nadie. En cuestión de minutos los ruidos cesaron y Vegeta perdió el conocimiento.

En el medio de su inconsciencia se vio en medio de lo más grandes sucesos de su vida, se vio hablando con su padre frente a cientos y cientos de soldados y le escuchó decirle que él debía ser un saiyajin más fuerte que ningún otro, como si esa fuese su obligación y en efecto lo era. Se vio al servicio de Freezer matando para comprobar su existencia, porque asesinar era lo más reconfortante que en esos momentos tenía, demostrar que no era débil a pesar de ser esclavo de un abyecto tirano, se vio llegando a la tierra derrotado por un saiyajin de las más baja clase, algo inaudito para él; se vio mirando a Bulma, lleno de deseo, dispuesto a tomarla sin importar nada, después de todo esa era una mujer y era lo que necesitaba. Vio la imagen de su hijo un sinfín de veces, desde apenas siendo un indefenso recién nacido hasta el niño que vio por ultima vez, le vio caminado por primera vez, llamándolo, jugando, riendo, el niño que en otro mundo pudo ser su heredero, quien era la prueba irrefutable de que estaría atado a la tierra aun cuando se fuera de ella, él que le quitó la fortaleza y el orgullo y ante los otros insulsos guerreros de la tierra se hizo uno de ellos, viendo una alianza en donde no existía. Se vio así mismo maldiciendo la hora en que ese niño fue concebido y se miró angustiado por el dolor de Bulma ante la perdida de su hijo, atormentado a la vez aun cuando se negaba él mismo a creerlo. Hastiado de esas imagines y de esa hoguera de sentimientos que se consumían dentro de él grito furioso que se detuvieran al instante; y la respuesta fue la penumbra absoluta, eso era mejor, no pensar, no sentir, no saber nada, tomo una bocanada de aire, no se percibía ni a él mismo, pronto estaba atrapado sin saber que hacer, gritó iracundo y de inmediato se transformo en el legendario súper saiyajin, maldijo a la tierra, a Bulma, al mismo Trunks y maldijo una infinidad de veces a la vida que le tocó vivir, el debía ser un rey a esas alturas de su vida, expandiendo un reino hasta hacerlo el más poderoso e invencible de todos, en lugar de eso estaba ahí, buscando a un niño hibrido que era su propio hijo.

Escuchaba el trueno lejano y retumbante y un furioso mar que chocaba en contra de las arenas de la isla, debía estar cerca de la costa, abrió los ojos, se vio en el suelo de una sucia cabaña hecha de vieja madera, manchada con sangre y moho, iluminada por un foco que fallaba de cuando en cuando dejando una intermitente luz amarillenta iluminando la habitación ¿Cómo llego ahí? Se levantó de inmediato, sus fuerzas habían regresado; pero no sabía si por completo. Frente a él se hallaba un cuadro, un hombre de traje oscuro con un libro en la mano izquierda y la derecha alzada sobre una pequeña loma, su pose era heroica mirando hacia el horizonte, detrás de él se podían observar a decenas de personas de todas las razas y edades que le seguían…ese era Leviathan, lo reconocería donde quiera que fuera "Fundador de la ciudad" decía un placa de oro bajo el cuadro, en el resto de las paredes se hallaban pinturas y fotografías de gente que alguna vez habitó la isla, entre gobernadores hasta su más ilustre sociedad, entre ella vio la foto en blanco y negro de un templo y en su entrada un caimán, tal como Van Dietrich le había descrito, era ahí donde, en teoría tenían a su hijo cautivo, en espera de usar su energía para alimentar a esta nefasta isla. Era aquel lugar una especie de patético museo donde querían recordar la importancia de la fundación de un pueblo condenado desde sus inicios.

-Ha despertado usted- volteó de inmediato al escuchar la voz femenina- estaba en muy mal estado- no podía verla, la voz padecía provenir de la misma cabaña- por eso le traje aquí- él nada contesto, no siguió intentando buscar la procedencia de aquella voz, si era un fantasma como todos esos que había visto donde su estancia en esa isla, no tenía objeto seguirles el juego. Se fijo de nuevo en el cuadro del fundador de la ciudad –Le ha interesado ese- junto a él, donde estaba seguro que antes no había nadie, se hallaba una mujer de unos 30 años, de cabellos negros recogidos, los ojos cafés y opacos, y un vestido negro, largo y desteñido- El gran fundador de la isla

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó sin perder el aplomo, sin importar que esa que estuviera frente a él estuviera viva o muerta

-La historiadora de isla Laguna- contestó con seriedad

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Fue un proyecto de un museo, esta es supuestamente la casa del fundador del pueblo- se dio cuenta que en efecto estaba muerta, la mujer no movía los labios y sus palabras iban directamente a su mente, no podía escucharlas

-¿Es Leviathan?- preguntó con rencor, olvidando por un momento que no estaba ahí para buscar a ese hombre que le había derrotado desde que llegó ahí

-Nunca se supo su nombre, en todos los documentos en que se habla de la fundación del pueblo nunca se menciona quien es él, apareció un día en una isla vecina hablando de un isla con muchos recursos que sería prospera y cuando todos estaban aquí, él desapareció- en todos sus años como mercenario, conquistando un planeta tras otro, Vegeta jamás escuchó que el nombre de un héroe, un fundador o alguien de especial importancia para la historia fuese olvidado de tal forma- nunca entendimos a que se debía eso, hasta que…dígame usted ¿Ya tiene claro donde buscar a su hijo?

-No te interesa- contestó de mala manera, ya no estaba dispuesto a ser el juguete de esos imbéciles. La mujer una vez miro el cuadro del fundador, sus ojos llenos de odio y el semblante victorioso, fiel retrato del sacerdote que comenzó con la cadena de desolación y pena para aquellos que se atrevieran a hacer un pacto con la isla.

-Usted busca sin saber a quien se enfrenta

-Aquí no hay nadie que pueda hacerme frente- contestó con seguridad

-No es alguien, es algo, es esta isla que busca los puntos débiles y los amplifica hasta hacer caer a su victima, esa es la historia de esta isla, es lo que aprendí después de aquella sangrienta tarde en isla laguna, cuando dejamos de existir.

-¿Esa es la sincronización?

-…No- contestó sorprendida- ¿Quién le dijo sobre la sincronización?

-…Leviathan- la historiadora se llevo una mano a la cara, visiblemente preocupada se apartó del príncipe. Él la miro con recelo, quería exigir explicaciones de su comportamiento; pero ya estaba harto de todos ellos, prefirió guardar silencio. Escucho el siseo, los pasos amontonados, dando tras pies uno tras de otro, como borregos sin ninguna dirección

-Acompáñeme, señor, tengo algo que mostrarle que estoy segura que le interesara mucho

-No lo creo así- contestó el príncipe

-No pierde nada en hacerlo

-¿De que se trata?

-Es sobre la historia de esta isla, las razones por las que esta aquí y el porque de la sincronización

-Un tal Raynard Van Dietrich me dijo su historia

-¿Raynard? Ese hombre se ha corrompido hasta el alma, créame su majestad, le interesara- ella comenzó a caminar, remiso le siguió, entraron en otra habitación, una llena de cuadros pintados al oleo en diferentes estilos- estos cuadros aparecieron poco tiempo después de los sucesos del 670, la última vez que esta isla fue vista y tiempo después fue olvidada por completo. Mire este cuadro- señaló uno que estaba frente a ellos, mostraba a cientos de gentes huyendo de una isla con los 6 pinos gigantes tras ellos, tal como la dibujaba Trunks- cuenta la historia de los sucesos del 670, cuando se dijo la plegaria que nunca debe de ser dicha…

-¿Qué plegaría es esa?

-Mire el cuadro, él mismo se lo dirá- no solo estaba muerta, si no que también estaba loca, los cuadros no podían decir nada, miró con atención, no perdía nada más que su tiempo, tan solo lo hizo para demostrarle a ese estúpido espíritu que estaba en un error, pero tan pronto comenzó a mirarlo se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de hacerlo, la propia pintura parecía latir como si de un corazón se tratase, escuchaba los gritos pidiendo auxilio y que pronto les sacaran de ahí, les veía gritar como si estuviera frente a ellos y se dio cuenta que así era, fijó sus ojos en los de un hombre de unos 50 años, quien forcejeaba desesperado con los policías del muelle para lograr subirse al barco, todo era exasperación, pánico, un trémulo temor y luego todo fue silencio, la imagen se había congelado y en cuestión de segundos comenzaba a distorsionarse hasta que, finalmente se encontró a las afueras de la isla, frente a él estaba Leviathan, vestido con su traje café y un sombrero oscuro

-A penas comienza a explorarse; pero tiene muchos recursos- lo confirmó al escuchar su voz, era el sacerdote o acaso ¿era un descendiente suyo? Si mal no recordaba, le dijeron que estaba muerto, aunque…también le habían dicho que tenía que reunir energía para la isla- traigan aquí a su gente, no se arrepentirán de ello, se los aseguro

-Serás tú su fundador- le nombró un hombre obeso con un poblado bigote, quien tenía cargando a un pequeño de unos 3 años

-No…yo no podría…

-Lo serás, eres tú quien me mostró los potenciales de esta isla, hasta he pensado en su nombre, Isla Laguna, por los colores tan cristalinos de su mar, me recuerda a una laguna

-Muy ingenioso

-¡Vamos, Víctor!- el niño comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando fue despertado por el grito emocionado de su padre- pronto traeremos a habitantes a esta isla, será una nueva sociedad viviendo en total armonía, tal como siempre pensé que tenía que ser, sin diferencias ni…- Tal parecía que Leviathan le escuchaba atento; pero lo más probable era que no fuera así. El príncipe se percató de que no perdía de vista al pequeño Víctor, le miraba con odio y desprecio ¿Acaso ese era el Víctor que la niña le menciono? ¿Quién se llevó a su hijo? -vámonos pronto de aquí…no tardare nada en convencer a la gente para mudarse a este lugar, en unos años tendremos todo un pueblo y después una ciudad…ciudad laguna- la imagen cambio de nuevo, vio a un chico colocando un letrero, en él, con esmerada caligrafía y en letras rojas se podía leer "Bienvenido a Isla Laguna" se dio cuenta que esos eran los comienzos del pueblo, que el letrero frágil y a punto de resquebrajarse que vio a su llegada era el mismo que ese, avanzó unos pasos y vio al naciente pueblo de isla laguna, cientos de hombres y mujeres levantando casas, tiendas, discutiendo los planos para comenzar a pavimentar las calles, gente que creía firmemente que ayudaba a fundar una ciudad legendaria que trascendería a lo largo de la historia. Escuchó una risita infantil y vio al niño que aquel gordo tenía abrazado, Víctor, jugaba despreocupado con un pequeño gato mientras su padre discutía sobre como hacer un parque con vista hacia el mar. El gato corrió asustado perdiéndose entre el verdor de la selva que aun les rodeaba, el pequeño Víctor corrió detrás de él, gritando que le esperara y que su carrera no era divertida. Vegeta se vio de pie frente a una cueva, el pequeño de cabellos negros se detuvo impresionado al ver al gran caimán de piedra, le tocó con un dedo y luego con ambas manos; algo debió de llamarle su completa atención porque ya miraba la entrada a la cueva, dejo al caimán de lado, entró sin reparos; aquello era una especie de iglesia antigua, tenía vitrales rojos espectrales, una enorme piedra en su centro llena de sangre oscura, Víctor se acercó sin temor, se agacho y pasó la mano sobre aquella mancha de sangre seca, clavó la mirada en la piedra, Vegeta pudo sentir el ki de la isla -ahora reconocía que esa isla tenía un ki propio- el niño clavó su mirada fría en los vitrales, tal parecía que le hablaban a través de ellos con una voz muda, no perceptible para nadie excepto para él, Víctor volteó de inmediato, el gato le miraba desde la entrada a la cueva, sentado esperándolo, movía la cola de un lado a otro, el niño camino tranquilamente, tomó al gato entre sus manos y se marchó de ahí. La visión se hacia distorsionada, se hizo nítida de nuevo mostrándole un pueblo ya establecido y un niño ya mayor, tal vez de unos 10 años o quizá un poco más, caminaba por las calles con la mirada perdida, siempre solo, nadie le conocía ningún amigo, su padre trataba de que el chico hiciera las actividades de otro de su edad; pero era pedirle demasiado, Víctor se pasaba horas encerrado en su habitación dibujando una y otra vez el caimán que vio alguna vez siendo niño. Era su mutismo y su poca convivencia con otros lo que le convirtió en el blanco de las burlas de otros, se reían de él tan pronto le miraban pasar, se mofaban de los dibujos de caimanes que hacia con tanta escrupulosidad, inclusive una niña de menos edad le había sugerido que se casara con un caimán o un lagarto, claro si es que hallaba uno que no le considera repulsivo, harto de esa clase de trato, Víctor se refugiaba más y más en ese recuerdo de cuando era apenas un niño pequeño y entró a un templo donde escuchó que un día él sería el ser más poderoso sobre esa isla, que todo el mundo le temería y respetaría, eso fue lo que Vegeta le escuchó decir mientras hablaba con su viejo gato quien ni siquiera le prestaba atención, dormía profundamente tras regresar de una cacería de pequeñas lagartijas. Víctor se iba a la cama y se levantaba de ella pensando en las palabras que escuchó en el templo, retumbando en su cabeza en un eco perpetuo, él sería temido y respetado; pero nada de eso sucedía, muy por el contrario, era blanco de improperios y burlas que se hacían peor conforme iba creciendo, tan solo frente a su padre estaba a salvo de las risotadas que los demás daban al verle, ese chico daba lastima. Era en ese momento un adolescente, unos 16 o 17 años quizá, Víctor tocaba su guitarra, solo con la música se sentía libre y en otro mundo, fuera del alcance de todos aquellos que se reían de él con tan solo verlo pasar. Ese día estaba entusiasmado, según le escuchó decir el príncipe a su ya anciano Gato, una hermosa joven aceptó su invitación a salir, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien; no sospecho que detrás de eso estaba una cruel trampa de parte de los otros jóvenes que buscaban divertirse a sus expensas, Víctor espero horas y horas y aquella chica jamás se apareció, cuando estaba dispuesto a regresar a casa, una banda de jóvenes le rodearon le señalaron que una chica tan hermosa como esa jamás saldría con un idiota como él, le golpearon ferozmente hasta el aburrimiento dejándolo malherido, se quedo otro par de horas dolido sobre el frio ladrillo del parque, escuchando el embravecido mar, recordó que así sonaba cuando era pequeño; algo le estaba llamando, era la voz del templo, Víctor se levantó de inmediato, sin importar el labio roto y el ojo bañado en sangre, el dolor del cuerpo y la dificultad para caminar. Reconoció de inmediato al caimán, entró sin perder tiempo, la noche no parecía impedir que los vitrales rojos brillaran, tenían su propia energía, y en ese momento al joven Víctor no le importo su procedencia, le reclamó a la voz la mentira que le había dicho siendo apenas un niño, quizá de no habérselo creído hubiese tenido una vida normal, pronto Vegeta se impresiono al escuchar lo que el desesperado muchacho escuchaba, esa era la voz de la isla, una voz pacifica, esperanzadora, la voz de un hombre joven que hablaba como si estuviera frente a frente a pesar de que no se le podía ver.

-Te daré todo eso que te dije siendo un niño- hablo la voz- si me das las vidas de tu gente

-¿mi gente?

-si, este pueblo…solo así veras su temor y obtendrás su respeto, al momento de su muerte te temerán y respetaran más que ningún otro- Era justo lo que deseaba, demostrarle a esa partida de imbéciles de isla Laguna quien era él en realidad, que se arrepintieran de todo lo que le hicieron o alguna vez dijeron

-…Dame el poder- dijo el joven- y te daré la vida de esta maldita gente- la imagen se distorsiono una vez más, Vegeta se percató que ahora se encontraba en el medio de la ciudad, en los postes estaban pegados los carteles anunciando la gran fiesta de aniversario de la fundación de la isla, todo el pueblo que estaba en el mejor momento desde sus inicios salió a celebrar. Víctor miraba desde su ventana los ires y venires de gente alegre, gozaba con aquel paisaje; pero le alegraba más el audaz pensamiento de que pronto ellos serían historia. La isla le pidió que dijera una plegaría al momento de acabar con ellos, esa sería la perdición de isla laguna, tan pronto mencionara aquella oración la isla se hundiría de nuevo y se perdería hasta que considera prudente emerger. Mientras se hablaba del gran fundador sin nombre y su padre hablaba sobre los primeros pasos de su población en isla laguna, Víctor se vestía con un pantalón blanco, una camisa del mismo color y finalmente un saco también blanco, tomó un cuchillo que encontró en el templo y salió a las calles. Vegeta miro el odio y la confusión en el rostro del joven Víctor, enterraba el cuchillo a todo a quien viera a su paso, los policías intentaron detenerlo de inmediato; pero aquello era imposible, las balas no podía contra él, los golpes no le afectaban, nada le dañaba, pronto Víctor fue temido, entraba a las casas tan solo para matar a sus habitantes, ríos de sangre recorrían la isla, se escuchaban gritos de terror y auxilio cuando miraban a Víctor. La muchedumbre corría hacia el muelle, gritando, clamando a Dios por su vida. Vegeta le vio de pie, con un cuchillo en la mano y el brazo extendido, no parecía el mismo joven, este…era igual a aquel a quien vio en las puertas de la iglesia, aquel a quien vio era el mismo Víctor que supuestamente se llevó a su hijo

-Lo sabía desde que te vi- ambos voltearon lentamente, aquel era Leviathan- tenías el patético perfil que todos tenemos, el necesario para que esta isla te manipulara como bien le diera la gana- Víctor de inmediato soltó el cuchillo, asqueado miro sus mano con rastros de la sangre de sus victimas- eso es lo que hiciste… ¿valió la pena?- junto ambas mano, taciturno se perdió en el medio de los recientes recuerdos, se miraba así mismo aniquilando a todos aquellos que le hicieron burla, los ojos temerosos pidiendo misericordia, y aquellos que le decían que se equivocaron con respecto a él; pero a él no le intereso

-Si- contesto decidido- volvería a hacerlo por tan solo sentir tanto poder en mis manos, una y otra vez y todas las veces que fueran necesarias

-Bienvenido, Víctor, eres el nuevo esclavo de esta isla

-Debo decir una oración, para que se hunda

-Morirás en el proceso

-No importa más, esta isla lo es todo

-No te dejaran decirla, hay una anciana que ha revelado todos los secretos de esta isla, es una especie de adivina a quien nadie le creía; pero ahora todos piensan que tenía razón

-¿Y que con eso?

-Ella dijo sobre la oración que no debe ser dicha, la que hará que esta isla se hunda y se lleve todo lo que este en ella, ahora todos lo saben y no permitirán que todo por lo que han trabajado se vaya a dormir al lado de los peces

-En estos momentos, soy el hombre más poderoso sobre la tierra, nada ni nadie puede detenerme, se ha acabado todo.

-Tal como pensé…te corrompió hasta en lo más recóndito de tu alma- y Víctor comenzó a hablar en un idioma que el príncipe no había escuchado hasta ese momento, un terremoto sacudió toda la isla, las aguas dragaron la costa y en pocos minutos invadían impetuosamente el pueblo, muchos murieron despavoridos, otros en su desesperación por huir no se dieron cuenta del momento en que eran ahogados por el propio océano, él mismo se inmoló al lado de todos esos a quienes no alcanzó a asesinar.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- le preguntó incrédulo aun de lo que había visto-¡Responde!

-Los sucesos del 670, tal como sucedieron, Víctor encontró de niño la entrada al templo, y la isla mantuvo el templo en secreto, por eso nadie supo el significado de sus dibujos, todos se burlaban de él por lo mismos, incluso su familia le consideró extraño.

-…Es el mismo sujeto que vi a las puertas de una iglesia…y sin embargo no era igual al que vi en esta visión, él de la iglesia era un pobre diablo, temeroso de todo…

-Eso es porque una parte de Víctor, se niega a creer lo que hizo, sabe que lo hizo sin embargo, ese que vio en las puertas de la iglesia no es más que él refugiándose en el recuerdo del muchacho que ni siquiera le cruzaba por la mente hacer tales atrocidades, esta a las puertas de esa iglesia porque cree que si dice la oración ahí, Dios le escuchara y volverá a hundir la isla…él ignora que cuando la isla resurgió de nuevo, fue él quien fue por su hijo

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó furioso- esa sabandija lo tomó…

-No lo hizo por voluntad propia…siguió ordenes de la isla, Víctor apenas y sabe quien es… en esta isla hay dos fuerzas batallando constantemente. Por un lado la misma isla que es el bando más poderoso y por el otro Leviathan, el primer esclavo; como tal esta obligado a conseguir energía para la isla aunque no lo quiera así, simplemente sigue órdenes; pero esta harto de ello, por eso se la ha pasado diciéndole que se marche de esta isla

-Eso no tiene sentido, estúpida, si mi hijo esta aquí para que esta isla tenga energía, no tienen porque ahuyentarme...

-¿Es tan difícil de ver?- cayó en la cuenta de inmediato, los ataques contantes del sacerdote a su persona, las visiones del oso de juguete, los sueños y recuerdos sobre el niño que comenzaron a atormentarle desde que había llegado a la isla. No querían a Trunks, era un señuelo, lo querían solamente a él- Ahora lo entiende todo, ¿no es así?- recordó al insecto inmortal, quien le narró la historia de Leviathan, él le insto para buscar a su hijo

-Entonces…Raynard…

-Fíjese con atención en este cuadro- y le mostró uno donde se apreciaba a un joven de cabello rubio, su piel quemada por el sol y los ojos de un azul profundo- ese es el mismo Raynard cuando era apenas un joven atraído hacia esta isla, se lo que le ha contado, la historia de Leviathan, el sacerdote; siempre dice lo mismo; pero nunca cuenta su historia, el vivía lejos de aquí, hacia el este, era un marinero con mucha ambición y con pocos medios, esta isla le atrajo a tal grado que se tiró del barco en el cual viajaba y se entrego a ella por completo, pidió la vida eterna para conseguir todo lo que quería y la isla a cambio le pidió a sus hijos, los cuales ofreció en sacrificio, el intercambio fue hecho, tiene la vida eterna mientras se descompone tras el paso de los años, tal como le dijo, hacia el final no quedara mas que las trazas de un hombre. Raynard le es fiel a esta isla, a pesar de lo que le hizo, él haría y daría todo por ella

-Así que esta isla me quiere a mí- sonrió victorioso, era obvio que le quisieran a él y no al hibrido que tenía por hijo, les demostraría que nadie podía meterse con él ni con lo era suyo, nadie era capaz de dominarlo, mucho menos una estúpida isla, que no era más que un pedazo de tierra flotando en el mar.

-La sincronización quiere decir que la isla profundizó en su corazón y sacó a relucir todo aquello que le atormenta; pero el fin para que lo hizo…

-¿Cuál es?

-Usted mismo debe de averiguarlo- con gentileza abrió la puerta y le señalo un camino de arena blanca- si lo sigue llegara a la entrada del templo, lo sabrá por el caimán de piedra- Vegeta la apartó de su camino y en medio de la oscuridad, el frio y los gritos de pánico recorrió el trecho que le apartaba del templo


	8. Olvido

El aire era pesado de respirar, la oscuridad era densa, todo estaba cubierto por las tinieblas, mas allá solo se percibían penumbras. El viento soplaba con ferocidad, las aguas del mar chocaban furiosas contra la isla una y otra vez. El príncipe se detuvo de inmediato, aquello era demasiado conocido, una sensación que había tenido antes, él…él había estado ahí antes ¿era así? No podía ser, lo recordaría a la perfección. Nadie era capaz de olvidar una isla como esa, mucho menos él; pero… ¿Qué era sensación? ¿Qué era esa intuición que le decía que no era la primera vez que pisaba esa isla?

Una imagen se fijó en su cabeza…era él mismo de pie sobre esas blancas arenas, mirando las furiosa olas golpear contra ellas. A su nariz se colaba el olor a mar y sargazo, el olor a muerte y destrucción, la sensación de malignidad que electrizaba todo el ambiente

Si, él ya había estado ahí…él lo había olvidado

**Capitulo 8- Olvido**

Como era su costumbre, salió de su hogar con destino hacia las montañas, deseaba meditar sobre su vida o tan solo no pensar en nada, dejar de pensar en lo absoluto únicamente mirando el desolado paraje que tenía enfrente. En esa ocasión no quería volver a casa a la hora que le era usual volver, optó por hacerle caso omiso a su estomago quien le reclamaba por alimentos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde los juegos de Cell? Dos, no, tres años, más de tres años; tenía que ser así, porque ese día el crio cumplía 4 años de vida. Su madre y los viejos habían pasado semanas planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de su heredero, una de esas ridiculeces humanas que no entendía del todo, ni tampoco era su intención entenderlas. Quería evitar todo ambiente de fiesta ¿Qué había que celebrar? ¿El nacimiento del error más grande que había dejado pasar? Si, un error, eso era ese niño, le ataba a la tierra, le hacia ver débil y en realidad, de alguna forma, le hacia débil, el niño hacia surgir en él sentimientos que nunca creyó tener, aquellos que no podía explicar únicamente con la excusa de que él era algo de su propiedad; pero tampoco tenía el interés de indagar en su significado, lo único claro era que lo hacia patético como un corriente humano.

La noche anterior, Bulma hablo con él

-Deberías de felicitarlo por la mañana- le dijo- si quieres antes de que mis padres despierten para que no vean que tienes esa clase de trato hacia Trunks

-No tengo porque hacerlo- esgrimo con indiferencia- él no necesita felicitaciones por cumplir un año más de vida, además nunca lo he hecho

-Se que nunca lo has hecho- contestó tratando de ocultar su indignación- pero ahora cumple cuatro años, antes no tenía tanta conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; pero ahora se da cuenta de todo y preguntara porque tú eres el único que no le felicito

-Yo no entiendo sus tonterías humanas

-Felicitas a alguien porque te importa que tenga un año más de vida- trató de explicarse, después de todo el era un alienígena cuyas costumbres eran completamente distintas a las que tenían en la tierra- porque te alegras de que este aquí y deseas todo lo mejor para él

-Entonces tengo menos razones para felicitarlo- contestó Vegeta con una fría sinceridad- no me importa que tenga un año más de vida, no me alegra que este aquí- y se fue de ahí volando a toda velocidad, no escuchó los gritos de Bulma llamándole imbécil, un perfecto idiota, un hombre que no merecía nada de lo que tenia, no le vio sentarse a la cama mientras se secaba las lagrimas, pensando en la clase de padre que le dio a su hijo ¿Qué culpa tenía Trunks de todos los conflictos internos que batallaban en su padre una y otra vez sin tregua? Quizá su hijo ya estaba cansado de escuchar la misma excusa que siempre le daba, que Vegeta era un príncipe y esa era la razón por la cual se comportaba así, tan osco, tan falto de sentimientos, tan parco de cariño hacia él; pero no buscaba más razones ni excusas para justificarlo.

La brisa de las montañas se estrellaba contra su musculoso cuerpo; pero no logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Se estaba convirtiendo en un terrícola, un idiota, soez y sensiblero terrícola, sin duda era culpa de Bulma…no, era culpa del hibrido, la relación entre ambos había cambiado radicalmente desde que ese pequeño irrumpió en sus vidas, de no haber sido por él…un pequeño ki maligno le saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos, era ligero; pero cargado de maldad, rabia, ferocidad…no sentía ningún otro ki moverse, ni siquiera el de los insectos humanos, más extraño aun, Picoro tampoco se estaba moviendo, y teniendo la esencia de Kami-Sama dentro suyo, se esperaba que fuera el primero en detectarlo y en ver lo que pasaba; pero nada de eso ocurría, ni siquiera el hijo del imbécil de Kakarotto se movía ¿tendría que ir a ver lo que sucedía? ¿Para que? El planeta no era suyo, le importaba muy poco lo que pasara con él, además había jurado nunca volver a pelear, ya no valía la pena, y con ese ki tan ínfimo y ridículo que ese supuesto enemigo tenía, tan solo sería desperdiciar su tiempo.

Las horas pasaban y ese ki constante continuaba con la misma intensidad que antes, ligero casi imperceptible, quizá así lo era para todos; pero no para él. Harto de hacer conjeturas sobre la procedencia de ese ki, se decidió por volar hasta él.

Se quedo flotando sobre el mar, un negro océano tempestuoso bajo un cielo encapotado; una tormenta se avecinaba, bajo sus pies, se encontraba una isla con 7 grandes pinos con las furiosas olas estrellándose contra ella una y otra vez ¿acaso el ki provenía de ese pedazo de tierra? No, la lógica le dictaba que una isla no podía estar emanando un ki tan maligno; pero ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso solo él podía sentirlo? Aterrizó en la playa cerca de un cocodrilo de piedra, no entendía el significado de aquel ki, ni del escalofrió que recorrió su espalda al momento de que sus pies tocaron la arena.

Aquel ki, que por horas se mantuvo constante, comenzó a concentrarse en un solo punto, ahí dentro de la cueva que custodiaba el cocodrilo de piedra. El príncipe de los saiyajins miro con atención aquella densa penumbra y sin titubeos avanzó con paso firme hacia ella. Al entrar la penumbra se tornó de un rojo sangriento y pudo observar con claridad los cadáveres de 7 personas únicamente sostenidas por una lanza con la punta oxidada que les atravesaba el pecho, otros el abdomen y unos incluso la cabeza, todos ellos conservando las muecas del infinito dolor que sintieron a la hora de su muerte, todos ellos con la huella del sufrimiento en sus cuerpos, incluso uno de esos, aquel cuyo pecho era atravesado por la lanza en peor estado de todas, se hallaba rodeado de un alambre de púas que penetraba por todo su cuerpo. Nada de eso le amedrento, había visto y hecho cosas peores a esas; tal parecía que la humanidad tenía sus excepciones y tenían asesinos de tal calaña.

-Alteza- le llamarón por la voz de un hombre maduro- es un gusto que por fin haya respondido a mi llamado

-¿Tú llamado?- el príncipe buscaba con la mirada la procedencia de aquella voz; pero parecía que no provenía de ninguna parte, que su dueño se movía rápidamente en todas direcciones

-El ki que sintió hace unas horas, príncipe Vegeta- comenzaba a irritarse ¿Por qué no daba la cara? Solo eso le faltaba, venir a perder su tiempo con un cobarde orate

-Date a conocer, quiero ver tu rostro- exigió con rudeza

-Yo no tengo rostro…yo soy esta isla- una risa estrepitosamente hizo eco por toda la cueva, aquello si le causo gracia, era un muy buen chiste o una excusa demasiado patética

-Déjate de tonterías, sabandija…muéstrame quien eres

-Yo soy esta isla- y en aquel instante, el engarrotado cuerpo de lo que quedaba de un ser humano cubierto por púas y con una lanza enterrada en su pecho, comenzó a moverse, primero una mano que abrió con dificultad, seguida por el movimiento casi mecánico de uno de sus pies arrastrándolo por la arena, dejo salir un quejido grave y crepitante, la lanza que lo tenía fijo en el suelo se desprendió junto con él, Vegeta apenas daba crédito a lo que miraba, era sencillamente increíble. Aquel ser, muerto o no, comenzaba a acercársele derramando una sangre negra y coagulada, arrastrando los pies, encorvado sin importar que las púas de su espalda se clavaran aun más a cada movimiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el príncipe lanzó una esfera de energía y lo desintegró en cuestión de segundos- ¿lo ves? Yo soy esta isla, este es mi poder, esto y más

-Vaya poder tan tonto- esgrimo sin perder el aplomo- mover a los muertos, bah…que tontería, necesitas más que eso para demostrarme tu poder

-Mi poder es infinito, príncipe Vegeta, tengo el poder para darle todo lo que quiera…el poder de hacerlo alcanzar sus más profundos anhelos, los que están resguardados en su corazón que esta lleno de odio y maldad ¿acaso no sintió mi ki? Solo usted pudo hacerlo porque es maldad, la maldad más pura que ni siquiera Freezer tenía

-¿Tu como sabes de Freezer?- inquirió furioso, se preguntaba como demonios aquella cosa sabía sobre su pasado

-Se lo he dicho ya, yo tengo el poder para saberlo todo, soy la energía maligna que se originó desde los comienzos de la tierra, en mi se centra la envidia, la ira, el deseo de destrucción, el deseo de muerte…el mismo deseo que tiene…por milenios he ido creciendo a cambio de favores de gente que desea algo con tanta vehemencia, gente con maldad en su corazón, gente que desea destrucción, caos, muerte…venganza, yo les doy todo eso a cambio de su energía y de que atraigan a otros para alimentarme de su malignidad que en mayor o menor grado todos llevan dentro

-¿y qué? ¿Piensas que yo necesito que tú me hagas un favor? No seas ridículo, prescindo de ti y de cualquiera

-No, usted no entiende…yo ya no necesito más energía, ahora necesito causar destrucción, destruir este planeta y todos los que tenga en mi camino…yo soy energía Vegeta…usted un hombre hambriento de ella, hambriento de venganza, usted es más poderoso que Kakarotto, usted es más que un simple terrícola, no tiene porque estar aquí al lado de esa mujer y de su hibrido, gracias a ellos a los ojos de todos es un guerrero aliado de ellos, se ha reducido a un perro de la tierra

-¡Calla!- gritó furioso

-¿Qué no ve? Conmigo superaría al hijo de Kakarotto, conmigo su corazón volvería a ser el mismo, las dudas se terminarían, los afectos se esfumarían, sería el mismo guerrero sanguinario y despiadado que fue, podría emprender la conquista de planetas tal como lo hizo Freezer, conmigo a su lado seria el rey de cientos de planetas y no un príncipe sin planeta…aquí no es nada, es un humano mas- y aquellas palabras le enfurecieron, no solo porque eran un insulto, si no porque eran ciertas, era ya un humano más, un hombre como cualquier otro…no, no podía dejar manipularse

-Es suficiente…no necesito de ti, no necesito de nadie ni de nada

-Yo solo soy energía que ha escogido un dueño y ese dueño es usted, he juntado por miles de años todo esto solo para usted, para su provecho y su beneficio, yo soy el hambre de muerte, de destrucción de caos, usted es mi legitimo dueño, lo supe desde que llegó a este planeta, que sería el único que podría manejarme de la manera más acertada, como un verdadero guerrero debe de hacerlo, que mejor que un súper saiyajin…conmigo, les demostrara a todos que usted sigue siendo el mismo, incluso a Bulma y a su hijo- si…si, él quería seguir siendo el mismo, quería sentir de nuevo la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas mientras aniquilaba a otra persona, quería sentir el temor que daba cuando era observado, necesitaba saber que más fuerte que ningún otro, más fuerte que Kakarotto y sobre todo, necesitaba hacer pedazos la imagen de ese guerrero patético que le agradecía al hijo de ese insecto por estar batallando contra Cell…si…¡si! ¿Por qué no?

-Si eres energía ¿Por qué puede hablar?- sin embargo una cuestión asaltó su mente, ¿quería esa energía adueñarse de su cuerpo, de ser así perdía su tiempo, él jamás permitiría que pasara

-Lo he aprendido de la humanidad, en parte estoy en conexión constante con la humanidad, he evolucionado en su pensamiento a la par que ellos; pero eso no me quita mi condición…

-Así que….me escogiste como tu dueño- cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, era obvio, él era el príncipe de los saiyajins, quien mejor para portar esa energía- ¿y que se supone que pasara si digo que sí?

-Necesito sincronizarme con usted por completo…y también…-hizo una pausa de segundos que a Vegeta le parecían eternos

-¿También que?

-Un último sacrificio, la liberación total de su atadura a esta tierra, yo necesito a…

-Trunks…- había perdido la expresión, su rostro se torno frio y sombrío como en tiempos de antaño, dentro de él un sinfín de pensamientos conflictivos comenzaban a surgir; finalmente decidió extinguirlos por completo, se exigía regresar a ser quien fue, no importaba el precio, no importaba nada- si lo quieres, lo tendrás

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lo recordaba ya, él hizo un pacto con la isla, se sentó en el miedo de la arena, escuchando aun los alaridos, los gritos de auxilio y los tumultuosos pasos, como si de borregos se tratasen.

Lo planeó todo a la perfección, el día anterior a que Trunks desapareció, salió de madrugada, cuando todos dormían, en dirección a la isla a ultimar los detalles finales para el sacrifico que la isla pedía, desatar el nudo que lo ataría permanentemente a la tierra. Aquello lo tenía eufórico, aunque trataba de comportarse de lo más normal, lo último que quería era levantar sospechas y que todo el plan se arruinara.

Esa noche hicieron el amor, él tan solo se dejo llevar por esa energía que le daba saber que pronto volvería a ser él mismo, un estado de perpetua euforia que logro agotar a Bulma hasta dejarla profundamente dormida. Le dejo con cuidado con la cabeza recostada sobre la almohada, regresaría pronto, las cámaras de seguridad serían fácilmente eludidas con su velocidad.

Con celeridad entró a la habitación de su primogénito y, aun dormido, lo tomó de la cama y se lo llevó lejos de su hogar, su muerte significaba su regreso a la vida.

-¿Papá?- preguntó el pequeño de cabellos lilas en el medio de su somnolencia- ¿A dónde me llevas?- le vio con la mirada fría y una sonrisa victoriosa esbozada en su rostro, tan distinto al padre inexpresivo que hasta entonces había visto- ¿papá?- pero era inútil, no habría respuesta, Trunks lo comprendió y calló hasta llegar a la isla que tantas veces dibujo y después de eso, todo se hacia borroso…él regresaba al lado de Bulma y volvía a dormir; pero ¿Qué había sucedido antes de eso? Era un maldito espacio en blanco que su mente no podía recuperar.

-Lo que pasa es que no puede creer que entregó a su hijo por esta isla y por eso lo olvido, como me paso- sin darse cuenta, caminando entre la arena y sus recuerdos había llegado a la entrada de la cueva-¿No es así?

-No, Victor…no todos son como tú- era Leviathan, aun con rasguños y heridas que dejaban ver sus negros músculos- lo que le extrañó a él, es el simple hecho de haberlo olvidado, no él que haya entregado a su hijo, si no que ese hecho le afectó a tal grado que sencillamente…lo bloqueó…después de todo, siente afecto por el crio- Vegeta nada contestó, se quedo de pie a la entrada de la cueva, había sentido el débil ki de Trunks, al mirar de soslayo se dio cuenta que entre las manos ensangrentadas del sacerdote estaba el oso de felpa del pequeño-lo supe desde que te vi, tenías el perfil que todos hemos tenido, un pobre diablo que necesita algo que ya le es prácticamente imposible conseguir…pero en nada le interesaron las cizañosas palabras de Leviathan, tan solo se preguntaba la razón para olvidar su pacto con la isla, el porque no recordaba que fue él mismo quien secuestró a Trunks, eran cosas banales, incluso su padre le había entregado a Freezer; pero él…él había olvidado

-¿Esta listo?- le llamó Victor, el hombre de Blanco

-Mi Dios es mi testigo que hice todo lo posible para que tú no llegaras hasta aquí, esta energía maldita y tú lo destruirán todo…hice cuanto pude, como pude y no funciono…haz lo que quieras Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajins, destruye la tierra si ese es tu deseo, mata a tu mujer y a la humanidad entera si así se satisface tu sed de venganza

-¿Dónde esta Trunks?- peguntó con seriedad, en ese momento Leviathan se le acercó para extenderle el oso de felpa- cuando lo veas, dáselo- Victor se lo arrebató de inmediato y le dijo con tranquilidad

-Es solo un hibrido... ¿Esta listo?- aun confuso, aun queriendo recuperar ese único recuerdo que se negaba a regresar a su conciencia, entró a la negra cueva .


	9. Razones suficientes

Nunca contempló la existencia de Trunks, trató de odiarlo por todos los medios posibles; pero fue una empresa sin éxito, no podía detestar a ese hibrido sin importar cuantas buenas razones se diera para ello. 

Era su hijo, quien un día se convertiría en ese chico del futuro, sin duda alguien de quien sentirse digno de ser su padre; pero él…él le hizo quedar como un imbécil humano, el niño era un estorbo, su vida se hizo similar a ese remero de saiyajin quien por circunstancias estúpidas del destino lo superaba, quizá si el niño no viviese, si jamás hubiera nacido, él ya estaría muy lejos de ese estúpido planeta superando sus propios poderes, sin fijarse a un planeta que incluso comenzaba a considerar como un lugar agradable para vivir al lado de la raza más patética de todas, la más lábil, llena de tantos defectos, la humanidad; pero a 4 años de haber nacido le era prácticamente imposible deshacerse de él…no, lo fue desde aquella vez que sintió su ki en el vientre de su madre cuando resolvió irse a entrenar al espacio pues al lado de ambos no llegaría muy lejos, el tormento de saber que era el padre de ese hibrido no lo dejaría entrenar con la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Todo fue peor cuando le llamo papá, fue como si le hubiesen atado a la tierra sin una atadura visible de la que pudiera deshacerse fácilmente; pero no podía acabar con la vida del niño, incluso pensarlo era una imposibilidad absoluta, aunque usaba un razonamiento que llamó lógico para justificar su situación; pero en el fondo no lo aceptaba…el niño era parte de sí mismo, así que atentar contra él era atentar contra sí; pero eso no detuvo a su padre cuando lo vendió a Freezer ¿Por qué era un impedimento para él? 

No podía consentirlo más, por eso entregó a su hijo a la isla, esas eran las razones suficientes para hacerlo, Trunks era un estorbo en su vida, la isla le ofrecía la libertad que él mismo se había arrebatado. No tenía sentido dejarlo vivir, las circunstancias en su vida serían distintas a las que envolvieron a su versión atormentada del futuro, quien creció sin él, quien creció en el medio de un ambiente de perpetua angustia y desolación, este niño crecería con toda calma y poco a poco se comportaría en todo lo que odiaba de la humanidad, antes de que eso sucediera, prefería entregarlo a la isla, era más honorable morir en beneficio de su padre, que morir como un idiota humano. 

Si, esas fueron las razones para entregarlo a esa isla; pero no recordaba las razones para olvidarlo

**Capitulo 9- Razones suficientes **

La cueva se llenaba de penumbras, tan solo al dar un paso en su interior se iluminó de un rojo sanguinolento que Vegeta recordaba bien haber visto antes.

-La prueba final se desplegara ante tus ojos- le dijo Víctor esbozando una sonrisa triunfante- si tú te desatas de esta tierra, nunca más te veras atado en ninguna otra parte, solo debes de acabar con su vida- y se iluminó de rojo una parte de la cueva hasta en ese momento cubierta por la oscuridad, en su centro estaba una roca plana de gran tamaño esperando un sacrificio- hazlo

-¿Qué haga que?- pregunto el príncipe desconcertado

-Elimina a ese hijo tuyo, tu lazo final a esta tierra, acaba con él, acaba con la tierra- le señaló la roca con imperiosidad como si ahí le estuviese esperando algo; pero… 

-Ahí no hay nadie- replicó Vegeta mirando atónito aquella roca vacía de su sacrificio y de haberlo ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?

-…Es que tú- Víctor parecía tan confuso como él- ¿acaso no lo ves?- el príncipe le miro extrañado debatiéndose entre la furia y la perplejidad ¿esta era su idea idiota de una broma?-tu hijo esta ahí- y señaló eufóricamente a la piedra- ¿No puede ser que no lo veas?

-¿Crees que jugaría con algo así? No seas estúpido, solo te advierto que si esto es un juego acabare contigo, existas o no-Víctor exhalo un aire frio que Vegeta pudo ver con toda claridad; pero no entendía porque seguía insistiendo en que su hijo estaba sobre esa piedra, ni siquiera podía sentir su ki ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Era la pregunta que ambos tenían en mente

-¿Por qué¿Por qué no puede verlo?- gritó a todo pulmón a un interlocutor que no parecía estar ahí- este es tu elegido, pronto tomara la energía que has reunido por milenios¿Por qué precisamente ahora dejas que pase esto?

-No soy yo- contestó una voz varonil, fría y profunda, que parecía retumbar no solo por toda la isla si no por todo el mundo- es él, él no quiere verlo

-¿Quién demonios eres?- gritó Vegeta harto de todo aquello

-Es la isla, príncipe Vegeta- era cierto, la rabia le hizo olvidar que esa voz pertenecía a la isla con la que entabló el convenio de entregar a Trunks en sacrificio

-Pero no entiendo- prosiguió la isla- si no quiere verlo porque lo odia tanto o porque tan solo quiere protegerlo de usted mismo…se ha preguntado desde que recordó que estuvo aquí antes la razón de su olvido y es algo tan simple, el niño le importa demasiado, príncipe Vegeta, tanto que no concibe la idea de matarlo con sus propias manos

-Es suficiente ¡Tú no puedes saber lo que pienso¡Calla, a menos que quieras que te destruya en miles de pedazos!

- Me dio el permiso de sincronizarme con usted, y desde que regresó a la isla es lo único que he hecho. Los primeros minutos no entendí la razón de que usted no llegara aquí directamente; pero lo entendí mientras profundizaba en su corazón: eligió olvidar, deseo que en realidad fuera otra persona quien hubiera secuestrado a su hijo y le hubiese traído hasta aquí, fue eso lo que le movió a llegar hasta aquí cuando se percató de que fue usted quien trajo a su hijo ¿Quién no, si no usted? 

-¡Basta ya!- cegado por la ira se transformó en súper saiyajin. No importaba cuan desesperado estaba por volver a ser el de antes ¿Cómo permitió que esa estúpida isla indagara en lo más profundo de su corazón? Él mismo traicionó a su orgullo- Tú fuiste quien me mostró a las sabandijas que elimine e incluso a mi padre ¿Qué demonios pensabas al hacer eso?

-Yo no hice nada- esgrimo la isla con su fría y sepulcral voz- usted siempre vio lo que quiso ver, esa es la verdad…pero aun sigo sin entender la razón por la que no quiere ver a su hijo… ¿Por qué no quiere verlo, majestad?

-------------------------------

Tendría Trunks un mes de nacido o tal vez un poco menos, no llevaba la cuenta de sus días de vida. Era medio día cuando, después de un considerable tiempo, volvieron a hacer el amor; fue ella quien le busco entró a su habitación sin decir más, las palabras no eran necesarias para lo que harían, al menos no lo eran para los dos. Él la dejo dormir y sin perder más tiempo se fue a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad que recientemente le habían construido, regreso a la habitación de ambos cerca de la media noche, y esta vez fue él quien tomo la iniciativa, no una, si no varias veces, hacia las 2 de la mañana ambos estaban agotados, ella cansada por el cuidado de su bebé, él por el exigente entrenamiento que se imponía así mismo, no tenía permitido quedar al mismo nivel que Kakarotto, ahora era también un súper saiyajin, no dejaría ir esta brillante oportunidad para demostrarle el verdadero poder del príncipe de los saiyajin, pensando en su victoria sobre los androides y posteriormente sobre el inútil de Kakarotto se quedo profundamente dormido. Al poco rato un fuerte ki al lado suyo le despertó, lo reconoció inmediatamente, volteo lentamente y, tal como lo pensó, se trataba del crío, solamente un pañal le cubría, el resto de su piel tenía contacto con la cálida piel de su madre quien se hallaba dormida; sin importarle ese detalle, el pequeño ávidamente se alimentaba de ella, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera o como si nunca más volvería a hacerlo, era un saiyajin y debía guardar energías…un saiyajin después de todo. Vegeta se dio cuenta que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y había ganado peso, lo tenían bien cuidado sin duda. 

Estaba casi hipnotizado con la imagen de su hijo alimentándose, se veía incluso más activo que cuando le vio por primera vez y después no le volvió a ver hasta ese momento. 

Bulma no sabía de aquel encuentro que padre e hijo tuvieron por escasos minutos; se preguntaba si esa fue idea de ella para que él lo conociera o tan solo estaba tan agotada que no pudo hacer más que ir por el niño cuando lloraba demando su alimento y llevarlo ahí donde podría dormir despreocupadamente mientras él tomaba su leche de las primeras horas del día, como era su costumbre. 

El ki del pequeño comenzaba a disminuir, se estaba quedando dormido; satisfecho volteo la cabeza en dirección a su padre tratando de hacer más confortable su sueño; sus ojos por escasos segundos se encontraron con la mirada de su padre; pero aun cuando hubiese querido mirarlo por más tiempo, no pudo hacerlo, sus ojos se cerraron y se quedo dormido. Vegeta tan solo admiro esa imagen, no supo en que momento su mano recorría la espalda de su hijo, el bebé abrió los ojos de inmediato; pero al reconocer el tacto de su padre no reparó en volver a quedarse dormido. Mientras tanto, el príncipe se preguntaba que era ese sentimiento de protección que surgía en él con tan solo verlo, esa determinación de querer protegerlo de todo, incluso de él mismo… ¡No! Un saiyajin no podía pensar así, ese era el típico pensamiento idiota del humano, no de una raza tan superior como lo era la suya, de inmediato retiró su mano de la espalda del pequeño, tal acto de debilidad no era digno de un saiyajin, jamás volvería a preocuparse por él, jamás sentiría nada por él, aun si se trataba de su hijo…ni siquiera debía interesarle su vida o su muerte. Se giro en la cama y le dio la espalda a ambos ¿Por qué no podía matarlos? Era algo tan simple y a la vez tan complicado…no pudo continuar de esa manera, se dio un baño rápidamente y regresó a su cámara de gravedad, solo ahí era libre en esos momentos.

----------------------------------------

-Con que se trataba de eso- interrumpió la voz su perturbada mente- entiendo ahora, a final de cuentas, quiere protegerlo de usted mismo, por eso escogió olvidar, por eso le busco con la idea de que fue otro quien lo arrebató de su hogar

-Traición- susurro Víctor, furioso arrojó el oso de felpa cerca de la piedra del sacrificio

-Cuando quiera dejar de protegerlo, príncipe Vegeta, entonces podrá verlo y podrá liberarse

-Así que tú ganas…puedes sentir que ha dejado su ambivalencia de lado- Leviathan levantó el oso del suelo y lo llevó cerca de la roca- toma pequeño, es tuyo ¿no es así?...lo que sucede es que tu padre no puede verte, es una manera de protegerte- acaso Leviathan- porque realmente él nunca podría admitir que le importas…no se que pasara ahora; pero trata de estar tranquilo, no te tienes la culpa de lo que pase de aquí en adelante, en todo caso…olvídalo- ¿acaso Leviathan podía hablar con su hijo?- todo estará bien, quizá no te quedes aquí y seas libre…

-... ¿Puedes hablar con él?- preguntó Vegeta con un hilo de voz, intentando en vano ver a su hijo-¡contéstame!

-Si, esta al lado mío en este momento preguntando porque su padre no puede verlo…si, Vegeta, él te escucha y te ve, solo eres tú quien no quiere verlo, y tal vez sea mejor de esa manera, si quieres déjalo aquí, renuncia a todo esto y…- un golpe en la cara detuvo sus palabras, un iracundo Víctor aun sostenía su puño cerca de su rostro

-Cállate, no tienes derecho alguno a hablar- al lado del hombre de blanco, se hallaba aquel pequeño ser que, fuera visible o no, siempre estaba al lado del sacerdote quien sacrificó todo por la isla; tan solo vestido con harapos, con la caja negra en su mano izquierda, dando vueltas lentamente y sin cesar a la manivela con la derecha- ha llegado este ser que siempre te ha acompañado, este que simboliza el cambio, la energía reunida en esta isla pronto tendrá dueño, el mundo será suyo…- Leviathan prestaba atención a la nada, quizá a su hijo a quien no podía ver

-Háblale si quieres; pero será peligroso pequeño, él podría hacerte daño

-…papá- su voz, su ki, era él, estaba justo al lado del sacerdote, mirándole extrañado, con el ceño fruncido como solía hacerlo cuando estaba molesto, el cabello revuelto, su piel iluminada con ese rojo sanguinolento. Aun llevaba puesta la pijama azul con el logo de la corporación en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, limpio como si nunca lo hubiese sacado de casa- ¿ya puedes verme, papá?

-Es el momento- susurró Víctor lleno de alegría, la energía centrada en esa isla pronto destruiría al mundo, a toda la humanidad que había odiado

-¿Qué culpa se tiene la humanidad de tu odio?- le pregunto el sacerdote a Víctor- al fin y al cabo eres humano también…y tú- le dirigió su fiera mirada a Vegeta- tienes un hijo mitad humano

-Pero le matara, será libre- su hijo, al fin podía verlo; pero sentía que no podía moverse para acercarse a él, el niño clavo la mirada en su padre

-¿Me mataras?- y no pudo responderle, recordó en ese momento que llego a casa y entro directamente en la habitación que compartía con Bulma; ella seguía perdida en su sueño, mientras que él se quedo sentado en la cama un largo rato divagando en lo que hizo, en lo que haría…se volteo hacia su mujer, le vio dormir tan plácidamente; en unas horas pasaría por una terrible angustia, lo hizo, no había marcha atrás …con cuidado se acostó al lado de ella, cerró los ojos y durmió…- papá- el niño miro a Leviathan, quien se levantó con el semblante derrotado, apartándose del rito que estaba a punto de realizarse

-Lo siento por ti, Trunks-Pronuncio el sacerdote en tono fúnebre. Víctor se adelanto de inmediato de su saco tomo una daga de plata y la empuñadura de oro solido, sin más retardos se la entrego a Vegeta, quien, sin perder de vista a su hijo la tomó. La luz de la cueva comenzaba a cambiar de tonalidades de rojo, desde un rojo sanguinolento hasta un rojo claro; pero el príncipe no prestó la menor atención a aquello.

-Vamos, majestad, termine con su vida, es lo mejor para él, es lo mejor para todos- Trunks cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a su despanzurrado oso de felpa, esperando que su padre asestará un golpe mortal en contra suya, todo él se estremecía ante ese final tan súbito que tendría. No quería llorar, su padre le dijo que los saiyajins no lloraban, además no serviría de nada, su padre no le quería y tal vez esa era la única forma para que no llegara a odiarlo o dejara de hacerlo. 

Temblaba, no solo por el frio si no por el miedo evidente que le invadió, no solo era su padre, era esa serie de gritos agónicos que escuchaba como si estuvieran justo detrás suyo, lamentos y gritos de auxilio, las sombras que se veían caminar por afuera de la cueva, y la maldad pura que se sentía en toda esa isla, espero el golpe con la daga muy quieto; pero nada paso, abrió los ojos y vio a su padre a menos de un metro de él, respirando agitadamente, sosteniendo la daga en lo alto y con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así¿Por qué no había acabado con su vida?

-papá… 


	10. Hasta entonces seguiremos existiendo

**Capitulo 10****- Hasta entonces seguiremos existiendo- capitulo final-  
**

"Mátalo" eso le exigía su mente, que con esa daga atravesara su pecho, que se liberara del tormento de verse reducido a un terrícola más, "mátalo, es solo un hibrido" pensaba una y otra vez; peros sus músculos no se movían, su cuerpo le traicionaba

-papá- le miro a sus ojos azules, tan iguales a los de Bulma, su mente se llenaba de recuerdos, todo él comenzaba a perder control sobre si mismo

--

Aquella noche, cuando sintió el ki de su hijo por primera vez dentro del vientre de su madre, cuando pensó en matarlos y sin embargo no logro hacerlo, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se concentro en odiar a ese ser que apenas comenzaba a formarse en el interior de su mujer, ese ser que lo degradaba al nivel de su más acérrimo rival; lo odiaba, aunque no le conocía, aunque llevaba su sangre, lo detestaba.

A pesar de su insomnio permaneció con los ojos cerrados fingiendo un sueño que no tenía, cerca de las 2 de la mañana sintió las caricias de Bulma rozar una vieja herida de batalla que le atravesaba el pecho

-¿Estas dormido?- no respondió, no quería hablarle, tan solo pretendió estar dormido, las suaves manos de su mujer acariciaban con ternura su cicatriz-¿Cuántas peleas habrás librado?- recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho y escucho los lentos y rítmicos latidos de su corazón- este bebé no es un capricho mío, como tú piensas- lo decía todo en susurros, como si pensara que en realidad estaba durmiendo- quiero ser madre, quiero darte esta prueba de amor…tu hijo, Vegeta, alguien que nos unirá a ambos para siempre…porque te amo, porque él es la prueba de no solo naciste para ser un guerrero y un asesino a sangre fría, si no también que puedes dar vida- una vez más sus tersas manos acariciaron su pecho; pero el no respondió, ella volvió a dormirse, mientras el príncipe de los saiyajins comenzaba a entrar en conflicto con algo con lo que nunca pensó lidiar, un sentimiento.

--

Su hijo, lo que Bulma llamó la prueba de amor hacia él, un niño quien siempre mostraba curiosidad hacia todo lo que él hacía, su hijo

-Mátelo- le dijo Víctor- es la única manera de liberarse, es la única forma de que obtenga el poder absoluto, la energía de esta isla, usted será capaz de dominar al mundo- "tan fácil como atravesar esta daga en su cuerpo" pensó, casi tan fácil como aquellos niños a quienes les cegó la vida a pesar de sus súplicas de que les dejara vivir.

Trunks inclinó la cabeza, tal parecía que aceptaba su destino sin objeción alguna, Vegeta tan solo levantaba la daga- ¿Qué espera majestad?

-Trunks…-susurró casi sin pensar, el niño le dirigió esa mirada que parecía atravesarle por completo.

-Mátelo ahora, es necesario- ¿Qué culpa se tenía él?... ¡No! no tenía permitido tan siquiera dudarlo. "tan solo mátalo" pensó; pero su mente se lleno de recuerdos, todos ellos de su niño, el hijo de Bulma, el hibrido…su hijo, el que llevaba su sangre corriendo por sus venas, sangre de la nobleza saiyajin ¿Por qué su sangre tenía que derramarse en aras de la voluntad de esa estúpida isla? Aun por el poder, aun por ese vacio que sentía desde la batalla con Cell, su sangre no iba a derramarse, la sangre de su hijo no iba derramarse-Solo así la isla le dará la energía necesaria para gobernar al universo entero- bajo la daga ante la incrédula mirada de Víctor, esbozo una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro

-Imbécil- le dijo al hombre de blanco- ¿Crees que necesito de esta isla para conquistar al universo? Yo soy Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajins, la raza más poderosa de todo el universo, así que no necesito de esta estúpida energía, si así lo deseo, puedo acabar con esta isla en este momento- Leviathan volteo súbitamente, eso era la máxima traición y la isla no podía ser traicionada, aquella era la primera y la última vez que un hombre retaba con tanto coraje a la maldita isla.

-Tú mismo has buscado tu muerte, Vegeta- colérico Víctor extendió los brazos hacia arriba y grito -¡Este es tu elegido, este te ha traicionado! ¡La sangre que necesitas para que tu liberación culmine no podrá ser derramada!

-Grita lo que quieras, insecto, yo mismo acabare con esta isla

-Tómame a mi en su lugar- continuo hablando el hombre de blanco haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del saiyajin- yo te daré la sangre que necesitas para liberarte, déjame ser tu portador, déjame tener el poder que tú alguna vez me mostraste- la iluminación de la cueva cambio a un rojo casi oscuro, Vegeta miro fijamente a Víctor, sus ropas poco a poco se tintaban en sangre, su rostro lucía aun más maligno de lo que hasta ese momento había lucido, tal parecía que la isla le había escuchado y le otorgó el poder más colosal que la tierra hubiese experimentado jamás, el poder del odio y la energía negativa de la humanidad reunida desde sus comienzos-en mi veras- le dijo a Vegeta montado en cólera- el poder que tú rechazaste

-Calla, sabandija, no eres más que un humano común y corriente, te puedo derrotar con los ojos cerrados- Leviathan se tornó a la piedra del sacrificio y viendo hacia un interlocutor que ningún otro ser veía gritó con todo el poder de su voz

-¿Seré yo la sangre que tú quieres?...mátame entonces Víctor, no me importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, no importa si muero por esta isla, solo quiero descansar- Víctor con la mirada decidida, con la ropa cubierta por la sangre seca de las victimas a quienes una vez cegó la vida, le arrebato la daga al príncipe sin que este se diera cuenta, sin miramientos y con un movimiento casi mecánico estiro la mano hacia atrás y con sagacidad clavó la daga en el corazón del sacerdote, sus ojos perdieron el brillo, sus manos se asieron a la hoja de la daga y aun con las palmas sangrantes la enterró más en su pecho, deseaba morir, deseaba el descanso, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasara luego.

Su sangre, oscura como la noche, brotaba a borbotones de su pecho, Víctor soltó la daga de inmediato, asqueado presencio como el cuerpo del sacerdote, el primer hombre que vendió su alma a aquella isla, se retorcía sobre si mismo, sacó la daga de su pecho y la arrojo a unos metros cerca de Trunks; el pequeño la observo extrañado y segundos después sus ojos se cruzaron con la aliviada mirada del sacerdote, al fin podría descansar.

No se percató de que la sangre que se deslizaba por la afilada hoja de la daga rodeó la piedra y al hacerlo por completo, toda la isla se torno de una iluminación de un rojo tan oscuro como la sangre del sacerdote quien fuera su primera victima, en ese instante se escuchó el lento latido que resonó por el lugar, su eco se oyó incluso minutos después, la atmosfera se minaba de los gritos de aquellos cuya sangre fue ofrecida en el nombre de la isla, del odio y la venganza.

-Yo soy quien merece portar la energía que con tanto empeño reuniste a lo largo de los milenios, se que no soy aquel a quien tanto esperaste, pero este resulto ser un traidor- su dedo acusador apunto a Vegeta, mientras el príncipe le miraba con odio

-Tú no sabes nada de mi, calla insecto- las tinieblas minaron la cueva y luego se hizo el silencio

.

.

.

.

-Papá- un fuerte ki recorría la isla entera y por unos segundos creyó que envolvía al mundo entero, era un ki maligno que incluso se atrevía a decir que el de Freezer no era nada a su lado, por breves momentos se cuestiono si en realidad quería renunciar a tal poder, era el necesario para convertirse en el ser mas fuerte del universo y conquistarlo…no, no así, si iba a tener tal poder sería por el mismo, se decidió a no querer ayuda de nadie ni de nada, si se iba a transformar en el hombre más poderoso lo haría por sus propios medios, de esa forma demostraría que era tan capaz como el imbécil de Kakarotto de superar a quien se le pusiera en frente

-No te muevas, Trunks, comenzare a exterminar a la humanidad y tú serás el primero- el rojo sanguinolento iluminó una vez más la cueva, los ojos de Víctor despedían maldad pura, expulsaba un aura negra, maligna y un ki descomunal- Aun esta a tiempo, si así lo quiere, príncipe Vegeta, si usted así me lo ordena, el poder que esta isla ha reunido en miles de años será suyo en tan solo unos segundos

-Basta ya- gruñó el príncipe- te he dicho ya que no necesito nada de esta isla; pero tal parece que la isla si necesita de mi- sonrió triunfante mientras se cruzaba de brazos-tal parece que todo lo humano siempre necesita de algo superior- Víctor, se aparto del pequeño, furioso observo al príncipe mientras hablaba- hasta tú que estas cegado por esta isla, debes de reconocer que sin mi no sería nada, por algo me escogió a mí y no a tí o a Leviathan para recibir la energía que tanto tiempo le llevo acumular

-Usted escogió a esta isla- esgrimo Víctor- usted pedía que existiera algo como esto para acabar con tu patética vida que se volvió humana poco a poco sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, esa es la verdad….usted no era la suficientemente capaz como para afrontar que no podía deshacerse de su hijo y su madre, necesita un catalizador

-Calla- sin razonarlo, Vegeta mando de inmediato una esfera de energía que Víctor deshizo con un solo movimiento de su mano

-¿Quiere callarme? Seguramente es porque sabe que tengo razón; solo, usted no puede terminar con las ataduras a este planeta- una lluvia de esferas pequeñas de energía se abalanzaron sobre el joven; pero él con suma facilidad las deshizo con tan solo mover el brazo derecho de arriba hacia abajo.

-Tan simple, tan lento…tiene razón, príncipe Vegeta- poso su mirada colérica sobre el pequeño saiyajin de cabellos lilas- yo no era el elegido de esta isla-una risa estrepitosa retumbó en la cueva- ambos se complementaban de una manera poco usual, usted la necesitaba tanto como ella le necesitaba a usted; pero se ha acabado, la isla no necesita de usted, no necesita de traidores, ha tenido ya un sacrificio y pronto le hare saciar su sed de sangre por muchos siglos…Yo no era el elegido de esta isla; pero aun así tengo su poder, aun así puedo derrotarlo en cuestión de segundos

-¿Derrotarme tú? Vaya…esa isla te ha trastornado la mente

-…Esta sorprendido no es así…si en un simple humano esta energía incremento mi poder hacia el infinito ¿Qué habría hecho en el príncipe de los saiyajins?- Trunks caminó lentamente hacia su padre- detente, pequeño…he dicho que serás el primero en morir, porque a eso viniste a esta isla.

-Tú no vas a matarlo- le interrumpió Vegeta- ese niño lleva mi sangre y no pienso dejar que se desperdicie sobre el suelo de esta isla- la mirada acusadora de Víctor se dirigió una vez más a Vegeta

-¿En verdad cree que es por eso? Es muy ingenuo con usted mismo, príncipe Vegeta o tal vez es así como quiere ser…

-Deja de decir idioteces, ya te he dicho que no sabes quien soy

-Si, lo se…y le hare arrepentirse por haber rechazado tan magnánimo poder- su aura negra lo cubrió por completo y su ki envolvió la isla, sangre negra comenzó a brotar de las paredes. Impávido, Vegeta miraba con atención la transformación que en aquella cueva comenzaba a tomar forma, las piedras se deshacían en miles de pedazos, el cuerpo de Leviathan se tornó en cenizas, el ruido estrepitoso de las olas chocando en contra de la isla era tan feroz que parecía que el mar estuviera a unos cuantos centímetros detrás suyo. Aquel nefasto ser que traía una caja con una manivela que en ningún momento dejaba de mover, desapareció con el solo contacto del aura del joven Víctor…joven tenía ya mas de cien años y aun lucia como un chico de menos de 18 años…no era el momento para pensar en banalidades, era mejor preguntarse por el potencial enemigo que emergería tras esa aura tan oscura como las penumbras de esa isla

-Papá...-el pequeño le jalaba de la camisa tratando de captar su atención

-¿Qué quieres, Trunks?- pregunto el príncipe fríamente sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada

-Víctor va a pelear contigo ¿verdad?...déjame ayudarte, se que puedo hacerlo, papá

-De ninguna, manera- dictaminó de inmediato- tú ni siquiera sabes defenderte, no me serías útil en nada, salte…espérame junto a la playa…ahí te veré cuando termine con esto

-Pero; papá, yo…

-¿No entiendes? ¡Eres un estorbo, lárgate, no puedes ayudarme en nada solo me perjudicarías!… ¡vete ahora mismo!- Frunció el ceño, dio un fuerte respiro como solía hacerlo cuando estaba molesto- ¡Lárgate!- gritó finalmente Vegeta, el niño le hizo perder la paciencia. Si él no se salía en ese momento, su padre le hubiese sacado como fuera, aquella era su pelea y no dejaría que nadie la interrumpiera.

Trunks se retiró de ahí sin decir más, cualquier discusión sería inútil, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, a su corta edad ya conocía que su padre no cedía después de tomada una decisión.

-Se ha ido- dijo calmo al mirar que el aura oscura comenzaba a dejar ver a quien tenía dentro; el cambio era evidente sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros e inexpresivos, su piel se había vuelto de un tono grisáceo, podía ver la venas saltadas en su cuello y tal parecía que también lo estaban en el resto de su cuerpo…incluso le parecía que era un tanto más alto que antes y que su musculatura se había incrementado; pero nada de eso le intimido, al contrario, sonrió para si mismo, hacia tiempo que necesitaba una pelea de esas, como las de antaño, que le hicieran sentir vivo.

Víctor, con un rápido movimiento se arrebato el saco y la camisa blancos teñidos de sangre, incremento su ki de inmediato. Vegeta sin perder tiempo se transformo en súper saiyajin, iluminando la cueva por completo

-Es cuestión de tiempo para que esta cueva se destruya por completo, mi poder es demasiado y no podrá soportarlo- su voz se hizo rasposa, casi aguda- no importa en realidad, en cuestión de minutos acabare con usted- Vegeta rio divertido ante su afirmación con tal seguridad

-Estúpido, el ultimo imbécil que dijo eso esta muerto…y tú seguirás sus pasos- Víctor dejo salir un rugido estremecedor, Vegeta se dio cuenta que el joven ya no tenía dientes, eran colmillos sostenidos por unas encillas sanguinolentas. Víctor de inmediato formó una esfera negra de energía entre sus manos blancos que dejaban ver los músculos negros cubiertos por una grisácea fascia. La lanzó de inmediato, Vegeta no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, una gran explosión siguió aquel ataque, apenas dejando la suficiente estructura de la cueva como para todavía sostenerla.

Vegeta se levantó de entre los escombros, reprochándose el haberse confiado que aquel ataque sería débil-¿sorprendido?- solo sintió las manos de su adversario tomarlo contra el cuello y acorralarlo contra una de las paredes. El aire comenzaba a escasearle, la fuerza de aquel humano era mayor de la que había calculado, se defendió dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, reflejamente le soltó mientras que Vegeta incremento su ki y le pateó al otro extremo de la cueva

-No esta- dijo Vegeta al aproximarse al lugar en donde le hizo estrellarse; su ki desapareció- el maldito sabe controlar su ki- susurró al pendiente de cada movimiento y sonido que ocurriera cerca de él

-¿Me buscabas?- Víctor apareció repentinamente frente a él, concentró todo su poder en el codo y lo golpeo de inmediato en la cabeza haciéndole perder su estabilidad, lo cual aprovecho de inmediato para golpearlo una y otra vez en el estomago hasta que de un solo movimiento con el brazo produjo una corriente de aire que le hizo estamparse contra el suelo. Con sigilosos pasos se acercó Víctor

-Necesitas mas que eso para derrotarme insecto- se puso de pie sin la mayor dificultad le lanzó golpes en el rostro, el pecho y el abdomen, mientras que el joven se defendía sin gran dificultad hasta que, harto de aquello, incremento su ki y contraatacó con una serie de golpes contra el estomago del príncipe sin que le diera tiempo para defenderse o tan solo esquivar sus golpes, finalmente formó una esfera negra con sus manos y la lanzo contra el príncipe dejándolo malherido

-Este es el príncipe que tanto ansiabas- dijo Víctor mientras lanzaba una patada contra la espalda de Vegeta- yo le he derrotado y estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte su sangre si así me lo ordenas- la luz de la cueva cambio hacía un tono rojo vivo, lo cual entendió como una afirmación a su sugerencia- entonces será tuyo, el saiyajin humanizado- le alzó de un brazo y lo miro con desprecio- solo es un fraude, Vegeta, gran príncipe de los saiyajins- le estrelló contra una de las endebles paredes de la cueva, que se cuarteo de inmediato con el solo impacto del cuerpo del saiyajin, hirviendo de rabía abrió los ojos, sentía sabor a sangre, seguramente ya le habían roto el labio- esta será tu tumba y tu sangre servirá para alimentar a la isla-y fue golpeado en el estomago una y otra vez sin descanso, aun cuando quería pelear sus músculos no le respondían en lo absoluto, aun cuando quería insultarle, retarle de alguna forma, su boca no podía articular palabra alguna; era increíble pensar que un humano le estuviera ganando la batalla, un humano investido con el odio y el rencor de la humanidad generado durante siglos; pero aun así…

-Un humano a fin de cuentas- articulo con dificultad; un humano, un simple humano, se dejaba ganar por una raza tan patética como esa; no…no, suficiente humillación fue perder contra alguien de clase baja y ahora contra un humano, aquello no podría tolerarlo, intento asestar un golpe; pero fue en vano, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañarlo

-Este es el poder que te negaste a recibir…-un ki familiar se asomó a la cueva-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- se incrementaba con celeridad; pero sin saber pelear- así que desobedeciste pequeño- sin saber pelear ¿Qué más daño podría hacer?- He pensado en algo en verdad interesante para completar su castigo, majestad, matare al niño ante sus ojos- su respiración se agitó al ver que Víctor se daba la media vuelta y tomaba al niño de la mano- este es el principio del fin- le alzó del brazo y lo sostuvo a su altura sin importarle cuanto el niño forcejeara para liberarse; una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en su rostro, el niño seria el comienzo, ya se imaginaba acabando con el último humano sobre la tierra- muere, Trunks- preparó su brazo izquierdo para atravesar el tórax del niño...súbitamente una mano le detenía su brazo, un ki mucho más poderoso que el suyo le opacaba sin dificultad

-No te atrevas- con tan solo apretar su mano, Vegeta hizo trizas parte de los huesos del brazo de Víctor- veo que aun puedes sentir dolor- inmediatamente soltó al niño quien de un brinco cayó a salvo en la arena, incrédulo mirando a su padre rodeado de un ki brillante y de unos rayos azul eléctrico rodeándole, era otro, tan distinto a lo que había visto hasta ese entonces

-No, no puede ser- dijo incrédulo al ver a un Vegeta totalmente recuperado que incluso había alcanzado la transformación del súper saiyajin fase 2- tú…deberías estar malherido, agonizando…

-Nunca subestimes a un saiyajin, insecto- le asestó un golpe al rostro que le hizo volar por los aires, el príncipe de inmediato aprovechó esa situación para atizarle varios golpes en el estomago una y otra vez sin descanso, sin que Víctor pudiera hacer nada para defenderse, finalmente le acorraló contra una de las paredes de la cueva que estaba al borde de la destrucción- esto es para probarte que yo no necesitaba de la energía de tu isla, ahora te pudrirás en el infierno- y sin reparos aplastó la cabeza de Víctor con su mano derecha hasta pulverizarla totalmente contra la pared rocosa de la cueva, fue hasta ese momento en el que se percató del nivel que impetuosamente había alcanzado…

-Papá…- Le llamó el pequeño desde la entrada de la cueva, señalándole imperiosamente la luz del amanecer- ya se terminó-Vegeta se encaminó a la salida, atraído por una sensación que no tenía desde que había pisado la isla…el ki ínfimo y constante de la humanidad.

Los rayos del sol golpearon contra su rostro, sus ojos se habían desacostumbrado a una luz tan clara como aquella, se paro a la orilla de la playa, era increíble que involuntariamente sintiera el ki de Bulma, aun cuando no lo quisiera así, un ki débil, de baja intensidad y sin embargo tan lleno de vitalidad a su propia manera

-¿Te lastimó mucho?- preguntó Trunks con preocupación- Víctor- Vegeta le miro de soslayo; nada contesto, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la innumerable cantidad de golpes que había recibido y las heridas que tenía abiertas en las sienes y en el labio.

-Ya no hay nada porque estar aquí- dijo con frialdad- es tiempo de irse- el pequeño asintió. El príncipe iba a tomarlo entre sus brazos y volarían a casa, no sin antes destruir esa isla que quiso utilizarlo a su antojo, iba a tomar a Trunks cuando le señalo la oscura figura de un hombre alto a unos metros detrás de ellos…acaso era…

-Leviathan- seguía vivo después de una evidente muerte; pero ya nada le sorprendía a Vegeta, voluntariamente perdió su transformación como súper saiyajin fase 2- sigues vivo- aquel se acerco a ambos y perdiendo las fuerzas se dejo caer sentado a la orilla de la playa.

-Lo perdí todo…inclusive la posibilidad de descansar en paz

-Destruiré esta isla, estés o no en ella

-Hazlo si quieres, gasta tu energía

-¿Qué dices?

-La isla es indestructible, nosotros sus habitantes somos indestructibles, es parte de nuestra condena…el poder de Víctor solo fue una vana ilusión, la isla apenas le otorgó una cuarta parte de lo que tiene realmente. Ni él ni ninguno de nosotros es capaz de soportar semejante poder…mientras exista el odio, el rencor, la envidia, el egoísmo y la ambición desmesurada esta isla seguirá existiendo.

-A pesar de eso…- posó su mirada fría sobre el sacerdote

-Lo se, la destruirás y esta bien…en lo que a mí concierne destrúyela por completo; pero dentro de mí se que seguiremos existiendo, aun después de que tú, tus hijos y muchas generaciones después de la suya se hayan ido…seguiremos existiendo hasta que todos esos sentimientos desaparezcan o hasta que la isla encuentre alguien apropiado para concentrar tanta energía destructiva

-Trunks- obediente se acercó a su padre y sin decir más emprendió el vuelo con su hijo en brazos. A unos 500 metros en lo alto lanzó un Garlic Ho que al parecer había terminado con la isla entera

-Leviathan…él sigue…

-Tenía razón- le interrumpió Vegeta. A toda velocidad emprendieron el camino a casa.

--

Era ya de noche, el viento había amainado, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno tintineando sin cesar. El crio dormía profundamente en su recamara, Bulma estaba con él, llevaba horas dormido; pero su madre no podía separarse de él, como si quisiera asegurarse que en realidad estuviera ahí y que nada de eso era un sueño creado por una mente desesperada y abatida.

"Probablemente lo olvide todo" pensó Vegeta "Pensara que todo fue una pesadilla…lo olvidara, como si nunca hubiese pasado" en el balcón de su habitación, cruzado de brazos y recargo sobre el ventanal, el príncipe meditaba sobre aquellos sucesos. Era mejor que Bulma no se enterara de que el secuestrador de su hijo fue él, al llegar tan solo dijo que encontró al niño en una isla abandonada, aunque nunca hablo de todo lo que en ella vivió, le harían demasiadas preguntas y no estaba de humor para contestar nada. Solamente dictaminó que el niño entrenaría con él en cuanto amaneciera, que ya estaba en edad de aprender a pelear como el saiyajin que era y además planeaba enseñarle a volar; Bulma nada discutio, es más, le dio la impresión de que estaba complacida al respecto.

Mientras su mirada se perdía en un punto vacio entre el firmamento se preguntó cuanto tiempo más pasaría para volver a entrar en ese conflicto del que aun no salía. Si, había sido derrotado por un guerrero de clase baja quien incluso se atrevió a perdonarle la vida en su primera batalla; pero ese día en la isla le había superado, se convirtió en un súper saiyajin fase 2, estaba seguro que en ese momento era capaz de derrotar a Gohan y a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente; sin embargo aun existían cosas contra las que aun caía en conflicto, simples detalles que no le permitían alcanzar su tan ansiada paz…se sentía tranquilo; pero en su corazón se negaba a aceptar que el príncipe saiyajin, calculador y sanguinario que tanto terror inspiraba se convertía en un humano. Si de nuevo se le presentara la oportunidad de recobrar su antiguo ser ¿La tomaría sin pensar a expensas de su orgullo? ¿Lo haría sin importarle nada más que ser el de antes?

--

-Me gusta esta isla, señor ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Mi nombre…no importa mucho, señor Williams

-Leviathan ¿No es así?...si, lo recuerdo, esta isla será nuestra, amor- ella, una mujer delgada, pálida, de mirada tímida y sin embargo con esa chispa de odio y rencor, Leviathan no podría dejar de mirarla, tenía el patético perfil que todos ellos habían tenido por siglos, el necesario para que la isla pudiera manipularla todo lo que le diera la gana…

--

Mientras exista el odio, el rencor, la envidia, el egoísmo y la ambición desmesurada esta isla seguirá existiendo, al mismo nivel que la humanidad, acompañándola a cada momento, sirviéndose de ella, mientras todo eso exista…hasta entonces seguiremos existiendo.

**Gracias por haber leído este fic y seguirlo a lo largo de sus nueve capítulos y muchas gracias por los rewiews :), espero hayan disfrutado esta historia, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola. Nos vemos pronto**

**Atte.: Yanki Girl**


End file.
